


Lost Raven

by Tarl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Horror, M/M, On Hiatus, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarl/pseuds/Tarl
Summary: Dumbledore has been keeping a certain little detail of the prophecy from all others, unable to solve the riddle it presents but knowing that something has to be done. And soon. What if the only one who can solve this riddle is Snape?   Set after OotP, ignores HBP, AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Now beta'ed, thanks to the wonderful dutchess 67!

 

Prologue

Summer 1970 

"Thank Merlin, you've come!" The relieved voice was the first thing that Albus Dumbledore heard as he emerged from flames that were dancing merrily in the fireplace, floo powder billowing from his robes as he stepped out upon the hearth. "We didn't know what to do aynymore."

"Calm down, Horatio," Dumbledore urged with a smile, tugging his violet robes into place. "I'm sure we'll find a solution to the problem." 

"Yes, yes of course.” The younger man calmed visibly. “Can I offer you something to drink?" 

"Would you have any tea?" The elderly wizard asked with a gentle smile, and added almost as an afterthought. “And perhaps some lemon drops?" 

Dumbledore simply smiled as he followed his friend into the comfortably appointed living room wondering what on earth could have upset Horatio to such a degree.

~***~ 

"You see," Horatio said as soon as Dumbledore was comfortably settled with a cup of tea, "We had hoped that there might still be room at Hogwarts. For a student, I mean."

"Horatio!” Albus Dumbledore exclaimed, a flash of delight appearing on his wizened face. “Is Emily finally expecting? Congratu..." 

"No, no, nothing like that." Horatio protested shakily as he sat teacup on the table, meeting Dumbledore's sudden frown with a sad smile. "You remember the accident in Glastonbury this winter?" 

"You mean the pack of renegade werewolves who attacked the train?" 

Horatio nodded, staring out of the window with a distant expression in his eyes. 

"What about it?" The older wizard prompted.

"Well, Emily lost family members during the attack." 

"I am sorry, how is she?" 

"She is as well as can be expected under the circumstances." The younger wizard explained as he began pacing nervously. "She didn't know them very well. However, it appears that they, her cousin and his wife, had a son and asked that we become his legal guardians in their will." 

"And this son is how old?" Dumbledore asked.

"He will be eleven tomorrow." 

"I see." Dumbledore gently set the teacup back onto the table, studying his friend closely. "And you wish for him to go to Hogwarts?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Horatio repeated in a surprised voice. 

"Yes, why. There are a number of good schools that are much closer and cheaper. Why go to the trouble of sending him to Hogwarts?" 

"Well," he began as the chair creaked under his weight, "the boy is strange." 

"Strange?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise, "How so?" 

"He is..." Horatio seemed to struggle for words, "...different." He finished lamely. "There are times when he seems to know things no boy his age should. He is always outside, running through the woods with Merlin only knows what sort of creatures." 

"Granted, that's unusual, but certainly not what I would call strange." 

"You haven't spoken to him yet," Horatio retorted dryly, "You'll see what I mean. Already his magic is strong. If we lived any closer to Muggle areas we'd probably have the Aurors over every day for illegal use of underage magic." 

"Really? How interesting. What is it exactly he does?" The older wizard’s interested peaked as he seemed to lean closer in anticipation.

"Many things. He makes things vanish, items will appear out of nowhere if he needs them. Just yesterday he was cold when he came in from playing outside and lit the logs in the fireplace with a simple touch." 

"Are you certain? There are certain Muggle devices which..." 

"No, Albus," Horatio grimaced, "We don't own such things." 

"Have you asked him how he did it?" 

"Yes, of course I did." 

"And what did he say?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said that everything had the potential to change. He said that warmth and the potential to become fire had always been locked within the wood and that he simply encouraged that potential of becoming fire." 

"That's not like any magic I know." The older man frowned.

"Nor I. I want him to go to Hogwarts because I know you, Albus. I know that you'll keep a close eye on him, if not because of his strange behavior, then at least for me out of friendship. Are you willing to take him?" 

"May I meet him?" 

"Certainly," Horatio rose clumsily to his feet, "Just follow me. He's outside, of course."

~***~ 

Dumbledore could not help frowning as he saw the boy. "Are you certain that he'll be eleven tomorrow?"

"It's what his birth certificate says." Horatio smiled helplessly. "He says he's always been small for his age." 

Slowly the two advanced upon the scrawny, black haired child, who was standing next to a tree, head bent and hands planted on the enormous trunk, his face a mask of concentration. He looked more like eight or nine than almost eleven. 

"Hello," Dumbledore smiled gently as the boy looked up, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts." 

The boy simply raised an eyebrow, glancing thoughtfully at Horatio. Finally his black eyes settled on Dumbledore.   
"So you are the one they've been talking about." 

"Yes, I suppose I am and who are you?" 

"I'm Raven." 

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Surely that's not your name?" 

"You didn't ask for my name, headmaster, you asked who I was." The boy pointed out. 

"I see. And..." 

"Do you really?" The boy interrupted him before he could finish his question. "Or do you think it would be easier if you pretended to?" 

"Now," Horatio interrupted, "That's hardly the way to talk to..." 

"I don't know what they told you about me," the boy cocked his head, ignoring his guardian, "but if they want me to go to that school of yours then I will." 

"Horatio?" Dumbledore asked, "Would you grant me a favor?" 

"Of course." The smile was pained. 

"I'd like to speak to your...to Raven," his eyes twinkled, "Alone for a moment, if I may." 

"Of course," Horatio seemed more than just a bit relieved, "Just come inside and let me know what you decide when you're finished. I'll go check on Emily." He said, excusing himself.

~***~ 

"Why?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Why what child?" 

"Why did you send him away? I already said that I would go to your school." 

"Because I wanted you to be able to talk freely." 

"I always speak my mind." The boy frowned as the headmaster smiled. 

"You seem like one who does, child. Horatio told me that you lit a fire yesterday. How did you do it?" 

"I'm sure he already told you," the boy said, crossing his arms over the torn remains of his black pullover. 

"He did, of course, but couldn’t really explain how you did it." 

The boy shrugged, a gesture of simple elegance far too old for his young years. 

"Who taught you to work such magic?" 

The boy cocked his head again as the leaves of the beech tree he had been leaning against rustled. No branches moved, for not even a breath of wind stirred the forest. 

Shuddering with apprehension Dumbledore repeated his question. 

"The Dryads. They like you." 

"What?" 

"They say you smell friendly." 

"I do?" The boy's response amused the older man, who smiled gently down at him.

"Yes, headmaster." The boy was grinning openly now, "Was there anything else you wanted to know?" 

"No, no, I think not. I shall see you at the beginning of the term." 

The boy inclined his head, his black eyes thoughtfully following the headmaster, who crossed the garden in a billow of violet robes. Branches quivered, sinking deep enough to caress the boy's hair with some whispering leaves. 

"You're right," the boy whispered, giggling, "I think so, too."


	2. Prologue

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 1 

The black haired teacher sighed, once again resting his head against the warm bark of the tree before him. His nerves were still tingling with pain, an unfortunate after affect of the cruciatus curse that had been inflicted upon him. The leaves of the forest rustled in tune, it seemed, with his own violent shivering. Cold seeped into his body from the stony ground where had curled his body to rest, his simple black robes providing little protection from the temperature.

Severus moaned quietly as another tremor racked his body. It was time he returned to the castle. Dumbledore would know if he hadn't returned by morning and of course Madame Pomfrey would be livid if he didn't turn up to be fussed about after this latest summoning. 

A sudden warmth prickled into his forehead and fingers, infusing every inch of skin that touched the tree he was leaning against. Slowly the energy traveled through his body, leaving a welcome numbness in its wake, his pain seeping slowly away.   
He struggled to his feet, reaching for the tree again as soon as he had hidden the telltale white mask in his pockets. "Thank you," he whispered tiredly, briefly resting his head against the massive trunk again, "I shall remember your gift." 

Shadows parted as he slowly limped towards the castle.

~***~ 

"Severus!"

He groaned as he leaned heavily against the statue of Godric Gryffindor. Why couldn't his strength have left him at some other spot in the castle? 

"How bad is it this time?" 

"Not now, Albus." he gritted his teeth, "Just get me to Poppy so I can return to my dungeons as soon as possible." 

"Of course," Dumbledore took his arm and at once a white light flashed around them, swallowing the statues and the courtyard. Severus blinked furiously as the stabbing whiteness receded, melting back into the walls of the darkened hospital wing. They had obviously been expected as no patients were staying for the night and Poppy stood waiting, wand at the ready. 

"Albus, please put him on that bed." She pointed at the corner with a scowl. "Severus, don't you dare tell me that you're fine and only wish to return to your dungeons and be left in peace!"

Dumbledore's chuckle earned him another deadly glare from the potions master. "You know our Severus all too well, Poppy. Let's get this over and done with." 

"I am most assuredly not your Severus, headmaster," he sneered, "and I'll be immensely grateful if you were to indeed get this ridiculous examination over and done with considering that I am, in fact, perfectly fine." 

"Did you hear anything important at the meeting tonight?" Dumbledore asked, making himself comfortable on the bed next to Severus. 

"The Dark Lord seems to be planning something new again, though he hasn't deemed it necessary to elaborate on his plans as yet." 

"A pity. Do you think he's likely to stage another attack on Harry soon?" 

"For Merlin's sake woman!" Severus turned to glare at Poppy. "Aren't you done prodding me yet?" 

"You're alright if the screening spells and your temper are anything to go by." 

"Excellent." His robes swished as he stood up, glaring pointedly at the clock on the wall. "Since nothing important happened today, I'll return to my quarters and give you a detailed report tomorrow." 

"As you wish," Dumbledore sighed, "And Severus? If you wish to take the day off tomorrow..." 

"Absolutely not!" 

"You really should," Poppy interrupted, "Or at least take some pepper-up potion and skip your morning classes and..." 

"And have Longbottom explode yet another potion with some incompetent substitute teacher present? I think not." 

Dumbledore shook his head as the door slammed shut with a resounding bang. He grinned as Poppy went through exactly the same motion with a roll of her eyes.

~***~ 

Sleep eluded him that night as his thoughts insisted on going through the meeting over and over again, trying to make sense of what he had learned. Poppy had always known about his role as spy but he hadn't wanted to confront Dumbledore about Voldemort's latest claims in front of her. It would be bad enough if there was any truth to Voldemort's words. He glared angrily at the wall as dawn finally approached. It was too late for sleep now he realized with a groan. Double potions with the new sixth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins was first and, of course, the report to Albus.

~***~ 

"Well, well, well," he drawled, giving the class his best sneer, "If it isn't the infamous Mr. Potter. Have you decided that arriving on time for lessons is beneath you?"

"No, Sir", the boy glared defiantly at him, green eyes flashing, “I’m not late, I'm four minutes early." 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Snape ignored the pained groan from the Gryffindor part of the classroom, "The lesson starts when I begin to teach and I say you're late. Understood?" 

Potter glanced briefly at his friends, who were already seated and then crossed his arms in front of his chest. Shakily he resumed staring at Snape. 

"I wanted to know, Mr. Potter", Snape sneered again, "if you’ve managed to wrap your astonishingly lack of intellect around the fact that you are late to my class." 

"Yes, Sir." Potter ground out angrily. 

"Good." Snape’s teeth flashed in a dangerous smile. "You will be working with Mr. Malfoy today, Potter. I would advise you not to fail today's assignment. Have a seat!" 

Quietly Harry complied, knowing that anything he might say would only succeed in further aggravating the professor. He glared briefly at Malfoy as he slipped into his seat, trying to inch as far away from the Slytherin boy as possible. 

"Today", Snape began, waving his wand at the blackboard, "you will learn to prepare a decent pepper-up potion. I realize that there are those among you", he glared briefly at Harry and Neville, "who will likely be unable to concentrate long enough to complete the assignment correctly. Still, correct or not, you will turn in a sample of your work at the end of class." 

Still scowling Snape strode up and down the aisles between the tables as the students gathered their supplies and set to work, here and there correcting a Slytherin or ridiculing a Gryffindor as he passed in a swirl of black robes. 

"Clock-wise, not counter-clockwise, Weasley! Surely even you must be able to tell the difference!" 

"Ground, not powdered, Longbottom! Are you ever going to be able to understand a simple instruction?" The black haired man leered menacingly at the shivering lump of a boy who he knew feared him above all.

"Wait another moment before you add the lemon leaves, Mr. Goyle, and your progress will be acceptable." 

Countless insults, snarks and twenty-seven deducted points later, the lesson finally drew to a close. Harry and Draco had avoided speaking to each other as much as possible and had, somehow, managed to get the color of the potion right when finally a loud boom echoed through the dungeons. 

"Potter! What in Merlin's name have you done this time?" The professor swept through the room, menacingly hovering over Harry and Draco, who were both covered in sticky, black remnants of the burnt potion. 

"I didn't..." 

"Potter threw something into our cauldron..." Draco immediately accused Harry, eager to direct blame. 

"Quiet!" Snape roared. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch tomorrow for sabotaging the lesson, Potter!" 

The room erupted into chaos, with the Slytherins cheering and throwing ingredients and the Gryffindors too occupied with their protests to retaliate. 

"But Sir, I didn't!" 

"Would you prefer that I deducted fifty points, Mr. Potter?" 

"No, Sir." Harry whispered into the sudden stillness. 

"Very well. Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for enduring working with an incompetent partner and managing to stay calm in spite of his failings." 

"Thank you, Sir." Malfoy's smile was as brilliant as his smirk at Harry was vicious. 

"But that's not fair!" Seamus protested, "You didn't even see what happened and..." 

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Finnigan." Snape said coldly, ignoring the Gryffindors' renewed whispering. "Bottle your samples and bring them to my desk. For the next lesson you will prepare a seven feet of parchment on how a pepper-up potion would work when combined with a dark potion of your choice. Now clean up this mess." 

"Sir!" Hermione called, her hand waving wildly. 

"Miss Granger?" The Professor raised an annoyed brow in the girls direction.

"How are we expected to complete the assignment, sir? There are no dark potions in our books and we aren’t allowed into the restricted section of the library." She protested with logic, as was her habit.

"I guess you'll just have to finally use your overactive imagination for something useful for once, Miss Granger. I‘m shocked that such an insufferable know-it-all as yourself would even ask such a question. Now get going!" 

Shocked into silence, the students collected the spilled ingredients and cleared their worktables, quickly filing out of the classroom as soon as Snape had vanished what was left of the potions.

~***~ 

"Sit down, my boy." Dumbledore regarded Severus with serious concern. "I've heard that you were a little... cranky this morning."

"Potter was extremely obnoxious and the rest of the ungrateful brats was no better." 

"I see", Dumbledore sighed, "Severus, I would ask that you please try to reign in your anger and frustration over your students behavior in the future. They are children, if you recall." 

Snape merely raised an eyebrow.   
"And Harry in particular." Dumbledore added, knowing that Severus wouldn‘t react well to the request.

"I assure you, Headmaster, it won't do Potter one bit of good to have someone else coddling him." 

"Severus..." 

"No, Albus", Severus frowned, "I will no give the boy special treatment." 

"Tea, my boy?" 

"No, thank you." 

Snape watched in annoyance as Dumbledore proceeded to fill two cups with the steaming amber liquid and pushed one towards him with a small plate of cookies. 

"I find that everything looks better with some tea and sweets." Dumbledore smiled. 

"Unfortunately tea and sweets aren't going to rid the world of Voldemort." Snape said dryly. "Nor will they save me from having attempt to teach the noble art of potions to complete imbeciles such as Mr. Longbottom." 

"Really Severus, you could show a bit more understanding for poor Neville's situation." Dumbledore admonished the younger man.

"Was there a point to this meeting, Albus? Other than to point out how abominably I treat my students, that is." 

"Actually there was, as you are very well aware." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I'd like to hear what happened at the meeting yesterday." 

Severus gave a curt nod. With a flick of his wand he sent the unwanted teacup sliding to the center of the table. "Nothing much happened, though there is something that I feel you may find to be quite important." 

"Important? But you said yesterday..." 

"I had no wish to discuss this in front of Poppy." Severus explained.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Severus, she has always known that you are a spy! She is a member of the Order, why should she not hear what you had to say?" 

"Because Voldemort claimed that someone has passed information to him. He claims that his source of information related to him part of the prophecy that you have been keeping secret from the rest of us." 

"What?” Albus Dumbledore’s expression was dumbstruck. “Surely, there was no one...did he mention who it might be?" 

"I don't know who." Severus shook his head, "To my knowledge, I was the only one who had overheard the prophecy and even I did not hear all of it." 

Dumbledore nodded. 

"Is it true?" He ask as he watched the headmaster study the portraits of his predecessors with a heavy sigh before answering. 

"I am afraid so." He adjusted his glasses, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose in a gesture of frustration. "There was more to the prophecy than what I told Harry and the Order." 

"And that would be?" 

"As you know, Sybil Trelawney predicted that Voldemort would mark a child as his equal and that neither would be able to survive while the other lived." 

Severus stopped himself from casting the older man an irritated glance as he stopped yet again. The older man was beginning to become a creature of habit. 

"She also predicted that the marked child could only become the victor if the Lost Raven supported him."


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 2 

"Gryffindorks!" He barked at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, his emotions still in turmoil. He had always suspected the old man of being a little off his rocker, but this truly seemed to be the final straw. His eyes narrowed as he tried to rein in his temper, glaring angrily at the portrait, slightly suspicious at the portrait‘s silence.  
It wasn't normal for Salazar to let him into his private quarters without a comment of some sort.

"Better for you anyway." Snape mumbled, his expression thunderous. Even the warmth of the black stones around him could not soothe him in the state he was in. 

Snorting he muttered a warming charm and marched into the kitchen. He could just picture Dumbledore telling the boy that there was yet another heretofore unmentioned piece of the prophecy. Great, once Potter understood what that meant he would be even more insufferable. Why did it always have to be him?

~***~ 

That evening found Snape still sitting in his favorite chair by the fire, an almost empty glass of fire whiskey safely tucked into his hands and his rage still firmly in place. He glared angrily at the clock on the mantelpiece, which cheerfully announced. "Time for dinner, dear boy!"

"Blasted abomination." Snape mumbled. What on earth had possessed Dumbledore to spell a clock into actually saying what time it was? As if the normal magical clocks weren't bad enough. 

"Cheers." He mumbled, downing the rest of his glass. What had possessed him to keep the headmaster's birthday present? He should have gotten rid of the thing as soon as the meddling old coot had been out of the door. 

The crystal trembled slightly in his finger as amber liquid refilled his glass. Drinking deeply, he tried to concentrate on finding a solution…any solution…to this newest problem which, according to Dumbledore, wasn’t really a problem at all, because they only had to assure that this “lost raven” supported Harry. 

Needless to say, the headmaster had not been happy when Severus had pointed out that lost things generally had the disadvantage of not being where one looked for them. The fact that none of them knew which raven was supposed to be lost, didn't help either. There were just too many questions. Even if the word raven was meant as a symbol, what if lost was some sort of metaphor as well? 

"Time to let Albus in!" The clock called. 

Shards of glass rained to the floor.

~***~ 

"Really, my boy", Dumbledore frowned as he repaired the shattered glass with a simple wave of his wand, "you should try to get a grip on that temper of yours."

Severus simply stared off into the fire, refusing to answer the older wizard, who made himself comfortable in the second chair, glancing at the clock with a fond smile. With a deep sigh the potions master called the repaired glass to him and filled it again. 

"Time to listen to Albus!" The clock chimed cheerily. 

"Is there a spell to shut that accursed thing up?" 

"It's an enchantment, Severus, not a curse." Albus sighed. "And there is no way of shutting it up. I thought you could use such a clock." 

"I'm not complaining, Albus." Snape winced. "It's just that it’s too helpful from time to time." 

"Speaking of help..." 

"What is it now, Albus?" 

"I’ve told Harry." 

"So?" 

"Can't you at least pretend to be interested in the only one who might be able to destroy Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, his exasperation in the sullen teacher quite evident.

"No." 

"I want you to resume his occlumency lessons." 

"What?" Snape sputtered, almost choking on his fire whiskey. "You want me to do what?" 

"Resume Harry's occlumency lessons," Dumbledore stated calmly, "I believe we would all profit from such an arrangement." 

"Would we now?" Severus stopped coughin long enough to compose himself.

"Yes." 

"And pray tell me, Albus." Snape sneered. "In which way would I profit?" 

"Well…” The headmaster grinned and Severus knew that he had lost this argument before it had even begun. There was no stopping Albus now. "Mr. Potter would, of course, be able to protect his mind and his dreams from Voldemort, which would be most useful. And you may find some hidden clue about that lost raven in Harry's mind when you teach him." 

This time Dumbledore leaned over to pat Severus on the back as he sputtered again. 

"You want me to probe Potter's mind for information while I teach him?" 

"You will teach him then?" Severus groaned as Dumbledore smiled brilliantly. "I knew you would do the right thing, my boy!" 

Severus was more than sure that the clock should have said time to despair or at least time to kill yourself as he stared numbly after the departing headmaster.

~***~ 

"Time to get up!" The voice of that wretched clock called from the living room for the fourth time that morning.

Grumbling, Severus got out of bed, quickly going through his usual morning routine of washing and clothing himself. Today was destined to be a day of doom. It was Saturday and he was being forced to spend the evening attempting to teach McGonagall's golden boy.   
Surely the headmaster would not expect him to teach Potter if he managed to find out what the lost raven was before the day was over? Discovering the answer to this newest mystery would surely absolve him from having to suffer an evening with Potter. Perhaps the meddling old coot had only asked him to teach Potter to spur him into working faster to answer the question of the lost raven's idenity? 

"Right." He avowed with a new determination, glaring at the thankfully silent clock. "Tea, breakfast, and the library. No Potter today."

~***~ 

Half an hour later Severus was stalking the hallways, heading for the library with his usual expression of disdain firmly in place. He hated this life at Hogwarts. Not that he hated the place itself, more that it was built of stone. Of course, stones were alive to some degree, as all things of the earth were, but he always felt cold when he was surrounded by them. He could sense the near lifelessness of them. It simply wasn’t home, a small voice in his mind supplied promptly.

What he hated most about Saturday mornings at Hogwarts was the lack of students to terrorize. He took great delight in their scurrying to clear the way as he passed through the halls. Everyone who could be was in Hogsmeade and the students who weren't had other things to occupy them, keeping themselves clear of trouble. Snape's upper lip curled. It always been his greatest pleasure to search for students who were violating the rules and punish them accordingly. He sighed inaudibly, today it was not to be. Today things he had a great many things to accomplish. Confidently he disappeared around the corner, intent on reaching the library.

~***~ 

"Who?" He staggered as a student barreled into him. "Potter! Naturally, it would to too much to expect that the golden Gryffindor boy might watch where he was going."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you ran into me as well!" 

"Two points from Gryffindor for talking back, Potter!" Snape said almost cheerfully, dusting off his robes. "I shall not suffer your insolence willingly. It is bad enough that I have to endure your presence in my class." 

"Yes, Sir." Potter forced out, his voice trembling with suppressed anger. "Are you through with insulting me for now?" 

"Why, Potter, do you wish to lose more points for Gryffindor for your cheek?" 

"No, Sir." 

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You may go now!” He stopped as soon as he was fully around the corner, slowly counting to three. 

"Sodding, greasy bastard." 

"Ha! I heard that Mr. Potter!" Snape jumped back around the corner, eyes alight with glee. "Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher and a detention with me." He suppressed a smile as the boy's eyes narrowed angrily. "Your detention will start immediately. Follow me, Mr. Potter." 

Turning, he allowed himself the luxury of a brief smile. If he had to do all this research because of Potter, the accursed brat might as well help.

~***~ 

"Sir?"

Severus mumbled something unintelligible and turned another page with a heavy sigh. 

"Sir?" Harry said again, trying to get Professor Snape’s attention.

The pile on the table at his right side was already quite impressive. How many more books would he have to search? 

"Sir!" 

Severus sighed again. "What is it Potter? Or are you unable of concentrating any longer and simply have to say something…anything."   
"I think I’ve found something, Sir." 

"Have you now?" Reluctantly Severus raised his head, barely restraining himself from scowling at the boy. "And are you quite certain that whatever you found is worthy of my attention?" 

"Quite surely not, Sir." Potter spat out. "I doubt you'd find much of anyone or anything worthy of your attention." 

Severus sat the book aside, quietly glaring at the boy for a few minutes. Potter had grown over the summer. His clothes were still ill fitting and far too big for him, but he’s lost the unhealthy pallor that he’d once had. His hair was a mess, as always, though a bit longer and his features had sharpened, enhancing the boy’s delicate cheekbones. The only things that had not changed were the boy's eyes. They were still a vivid emerald green, Lily's eyes. 

"Are you aiming for another detention, Mr. Potter?" He asked finally, his voice low. 

"No, Sir." Potter straightened himself. "But if you wanted my help for this research, why didn't you just ask me?" 

"Ask you, Mr. Potter?" Snape's eyebrows rose. "Are you trying to imply that you would have listened had I approached you with such a request?" 

"Yes!" 

"Really, Mr. Potter? I find that hard to believe." 

"I would have listened as soon as you had told me that it was for the Order." 

"Which, in your opinion, I should have told you in a public corridor, where anyone could have overheard." 

"No, Sir." At least Potter had the grace to blush. 

"What is it you found, boy?" Relief and anger quickly flashed over Harry's face.   
Snape frowned. What was it this time? 

"This book." Potter was still looking angry as he held up a big, leather-bound volume. "It repeatedly refers to someone called 'Raven'." 

"The Almighty Almanac of All Avalon-related Actions?" Snape forced himself not to laugh. "Highly unlikely, Potter! Avalon is dead. It vanished into the mists shortly after Merlin's death. Surely Binns taught you that much?" 

"We've only covered the Goblin wars, so far", Harry shrugged, "Binns truly seems to love them." 

"That's Professor Binns for you, boy." 

"Anyway, this is the only book who even mentions someone called Raven." 

"Mr. Potter," Snape sighed, "The sole purpose of this research was to find information on this Raven, so it would simplify matters if you were to tell me what you found." 

"Oh, yes…well," Potter frowned briefly, pushing his glasses a bit higher, "according to this book only a single priestess remained at Avalon after the Saxons conquered England and Merlin died. This priestess was called 'Raven' and the thing that made her so special was that she had been tutored in the ways of the bards as well. Muggle myths state that the Great Mother looked favorably at this and decided to turn Raven into a bird, an immortal raven, who was to guard and guide those of the blood of Avalon till the Sleeping King rises again." 

"Great!" Snape snapped sarcastically. "Just great!" 

"Sir? If this is true, then all we have to do is to find the lost heir of Merlin. That's good." Harry paused. "Isn’t it?" 

"No, Potter, it isn't." Snape's book hit the table with a loud thud, causing Madame Pince to glare at them, "As all of the books on lineage and family trees will tell you, there are two theories about Merlin. The first is that all of Merlin's children died in the war with the Saxons and the second is that every wizard is somehow related to him." 

"Oh..." 

"Oh, indeed, Mr. Potter." 

"What do we do now?" 

Snape sighed. "Isn't that obvious? We go to the headmaster and tell him what we’ve found and, of course, he'll want me to resume your occlumency lessons immediately." He was already rising, stalking towards the exit with a last glare at Madame Pince and the empty library. 

"Resume my occlumency lessons?" Harry groaned inwardly, dreading the thought of resuming the hated lessons.


	4. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 3 

"Severus! Harry!" Dumbledore smiled broadly as soon as his two visitors stepped from the winding staircase, immediately preparing three cups of Darjeeling with a wave of his wand, "How nice of you to drop by! Please have a seat!"

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said curtly, already irritated by his mentor's overly cheerful manner.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry smiled warmly, "We found an answer to the Raven riddle!"

Severus shook his head, as Dumledore and Harry abandoned the topic at hand in favour of an intense discussion of lemon drops and various sweets. Listlessly he observed a piece of dust dance through the air and pinched his nose, adding some more wrinkles to his already creased forehead. Gryffindors. Was there anything worse than Gryffindors?  
"Potter, Albus," he glared at the two, "If you wish to continue this line of conversation you will have to accept that I will excuse myself." He glared pointedly at the bowl of sweets on the table. "I have more interesting things to occupy my time and mind with."

"You really should try some of these, Severus," Dumbledore opened a chocolate frog, giving it a nudge into Snape's direction. The potion master's glare intensified as the animated sweet jumped over his black robes, leaving dark brown stains in its wake.

"Thank you Albus," Snape said dryly, "Having a chocolate frog ruin my robes has always been one of my deepest desires." 

Harry snickered quietly, wincing as his irascible teacher glared at him. "Sorry Sir," he smiled apologetically, "I didn't know you had a sense of humour."

"Headmaster," Snape sighed exasperatedly, "If we could perhaps return to the topic of the raven? Mr Potter believes to have found a clue."

"Very well, Mr Potter," Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling in anticipation, "What did you find?"

"We have to find the guardian of Merlin's heir. If he supports me, we'll win." Satisfaction lit Harry's eyes. "We should be able to do it."

"I doubt that finding an immortal raven is going to be as easy as your Gryffindor mind percieves it to be, Mr Potter."

"If we find Merlin's heir we find the guardian," Harry insisted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Merlin was the most powerful wizards of all times, someone must have written down who his descendants were."

"Ah, yes," Dumbeldore smiled, a serious look on his face for once, "There is only one problem, I'm afraid..." the old wizard trailed off, shaking his head.

"Professor Snape already told me that either all wizards and witches or none of them are Merlin's heir." Snape forced himself not to smirk as surprise flooded Dumbledore's face, "But there has to be a way of finding the right heir."

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed and threw an unreadable look at Severus, "That is not the only problem. Not even all wizard historians are sure that Merlin really existed." He smiled sadly, "There are no written records, no direct relics, nothing that would truly proof that he really existed, except for the tales that were passed on from generation to generation."

"And of course the fact, that there are some reports of people actually having seen a misterious fog south of the cloister of Glastonbury and the peak of a mountain rising from this mist, even though there should be nothing but the sea there." Snape paused, completely ignoring Harry and the tea as he glared at the headmaster, "As well as the fact that all other legends that were only passed on by telling them contained at least some grain of truth."

"Severus," Dumbledore smiled gently, "As refreshing as your altruism is from time to time, I'm afraid we can't go on a wild goose chase like this. We have to find some substantial information. Something we can work with. Do you honestly expect me to send members of the order on a search like this without any proof or clues?"

"Yes."

Harry choked, staring at his teacher. What was happening? Snape was defending him and his ideas? To the headmaster? Did wonders never cease?

"Compose yourself, Potter," Snape said coldly, taking the cup of tea out of Harry's hands, "And if you're unable to drink without spilling the tea all over yourself I suggest you start drinking in private. You are not a pretty sight."

"Severus!" Dumbledore once more captured the attention of his visitors, "I believe that Harry's drinking habits are none of your concern. And it seems we are going to have a visitor." He waved his hand at the door, which immediately opened to admit the newcomer.

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Trelawney gasped as she burst into the room, eyes wide open and hands gesturing wildly as she ran through the room. Harry had to suppress a giggle as Snape rolled his eyes at the agitated Divinations teacher.  
"The time is coming," Trelawney suddenly announced, eyes rolling back in her head and her voice dropping a whole octave, "Soon things will draw to an end. The bird will lead you to the chalice! The bird!"

The sound of Severus' teacup shattering on the floor was the only sound as Trelawney swayed, struggled to keep her balance and fell. Shocked the three men stared at the unconscious woman on the floor.

"No occlumency lessons for you today, Potter," Snape said finally, breaking the eerie quiet. Soundlessly he got up and stalked out of the office, ignoring the surprised stares Dumbledore and Harry were giving him.

~***~ 

Severus inhaled deeply as the cool evening breeze ruffled his dark hair. He knew it was cold but he didn't feel the chill. He needed to calm his mind. Shivering Severus stared at the lake, absentmindedly counting the ripples on the water. The whole situation was becoming more and more absurd. Voldemort had nothing to do with Avalon and yet Avalon seemed to be deeply involved. Sighing he stepped into the water, relishing in the feeling of the cool waves against his bare feet.  
He had left his heavy, black robes in his quarters and was wearing nothing but simple, black trousers that ended halfway between his knees and ankles and a leather bracelet that covered his Dark Mark. A dark blue half-moon was etched into the worn leather, right above the mark. The faded moonlight cast silvery highlights on his scars and revealed a rare smile on his face. The students would probably have a simultanious heart-attack if they saw him like this. He stretched his tense muscles once more, standing motionless for a few moments before turning and running towards the Forbidden Forest as fast as he could.  
The air rushed past him in a cold carress, the trees around him blurred to scetchy shilhouettes of black, silver and dark blue as he moved soundlessly over the uneven ground. He never saw them but he could feel the Dryads joining him on his run, following him with the joyous abandon that was typical of their kind. The rustling of the leaves and his heart-beat thundered in his ears enhancing the subtle sound of magic weaving itself around them. The forest was dangerous but he knew that he was safe, knew that Aragog's children would not dare attacking him. He laughed out loud as he crossed a clearing, delighted to renew his connection with the land. There were so many things in this forest even Hagrid didn't know. On and on he ran, a scarred shadow ghosting through the play of shadows and moonlight on the mossy and damp forest soil.

Breathing heavily he finally slowed down, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. The run had exhausted him more than he had thought. Still grinning he continued back to the lake at a leisurely pace, staring at his surroundings as if he saw the ancient trees for the very first time. He stopped as a swirl of leaves appeared at is side, becoming thicker and thicker, before suddenly falling apart to reveal a lithe figure. The man was about half a head smaller than Severus with hip-long dark brown hair and almost black almond-shaped eyes. Small twigs and leaves were tangled in the long strands and the muscular figure was dressed in nothing but a skirt of leaves. Severus smiled, bowing deeply to the dark-skinned figure.  
"Riveroak," he said, his breath still ragged from his run, "It is, as always, a pleasure to see you."

"Well met, human," whispers of wind ruffled through the leaves as the Dryad returned the bow, "Much time has passed since you last ran with us."

"And yet I always return to your company." Severus sat down on a rock by the lake, motioning for the other man to join him. "Will you continue to keep me company?"

"I am sorry my friend," the Dryad shook his head, sending some leaves and berries raining to the ground, "I love running the forest with you but other things are calling upon my time. I will have to leave you."

A shadow fell over Severus' face as he nodded his uderstanding and stretched his legs till his feet were resting in the chilly water. "I won't keep you if you have other obligations." He said simply, allowing his gaze to drift towards Hogwarts. The castle loomed on the hill like an ominious shadow.

"Will you soon run with me again?" Riveroak asked, eyes glittering as he already stepped back towards the trees.

"I will," Severus whispered, knowing that the Dryad would be able to catch the softly-spoken words. "I definitely will."

~***~

Harry shivered and wrapped his invisibility cloak tighter around his shoulders in a desperate effort to get warm again. The night was unusally chilly and his pyjamas were not nearly warm enough. A faint, pale blue lining had already appeared on the horizon and announced the approaching dawn. He had woken shortly after midnight, trembling like a leaf and still in the throes of a nightmare he had forgotten as soon as he had been fully conscious again. The throbbing pain in his scar, however, had remained and after aimlessly wandering through the school corridors for hours his feet had carried him out of the castle via one of the secret tunnels. He had to get out, get some air.  
Harry had memorized all secret tunnels from the Marauder's map after Lupin had given it back to him, knowing that Snape would confiscate it again if he got the chance. Sighing he took the well-worn path towards the lake, dreading the fact that he had to be back in his dorm before the others woke. Ron would be frantic if he wasn't there in the morning. A sad smile crept onto Harry's lips. He loved his friends dearly but sometimes their concern for him became almost suffocating. Sometimes he just had to get away for some time. Had to get away from being the Boy-Who-Lived, the hero of Gryffindor and go somewhere where he could just be Harry, could be alone with his thoughts or share them with someone who did not care about his connection with Voldemort. Strangely enough he had found just that in his tentative friendship with some of the mer-people. Ever since the events of the Tri-wizarding Tournament he had sometimes snuck out of the castle to visit them and had found some of the younger ones to be both, quiet and patient listeners, who were always willing to face the horrors of his nightmares with him.  
Harry froze dead in his tracks as the lake came finally into view. It simply couldn't be. He squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head and counted slowly to ten. It didn't help. He was still seeing the same thing. Snape.

~***~ 

"What do you want?" Severus hissed, easily slipping into Gaelic as he stared hatefully at the animal that had just apeared out of nowhere. A big raven was sitting next to his knees, cocking its head and gazing thoughtfully at him from unreadable pitch-black eyes. The raven shook himself, its feathers glistening blueish in the moonlight and cawed at Severus.  
"Speak or go," Severus growled, still not switching back into English, "I know who you are and I know that you have no business here. This war does not concern you."

"You are wrong," the raven suddenly answered in the same, ancient language, "Every war concerns me. Why should I stay out of this one?"

Severus shuddered, the cold voice chilled him to the bone. "This is the war of mortals," he ground out, "These affairs are not for you to meddle with."

"Everything that catches my interest concerns me," the bird insisted, a wicked gleam suddenly appearing in its fathomless eyes, "And this matter has certainly captured my attention."

"Stay away from me." Snape hissed with barely concealed hatred.

"But why should I?" A cold laughter rose from the animal's throat. "This is all quite interesting. And this young hero of yours... have you never considered leading him to your master? Never considered turning him? He could be powerful if he succumbed... more powerful than Dumbledore hopes and Voldemort fears."

~***~

Harry's eyes were wide with shock as he stood glued to the spot, watching as Snape jumped up and lashed out at the raven. The potion master's face was twisted into a mask of hatred as he yelled something after the bird in the strange language they had been using. The dark-haired teenager watched helplessly as Snape glared after the bird, who had taken to the air and was now flying away towards the forest, its laughter stille echoeing in the air. Only after his teacher had turned around and stalked back to the castle did he manage to move, slowly walking back towards the direction of the tunnel, all thoughts of visiting the mer-people forgotten. What had he just seen? Was the bird the raven they were loking for? Was that the reason why Snape had defended him to the headmaster? Had he known all along? And if he had, why hadn't he just said anything? And why did he quite obviously hate the bird? 


	5. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 4 

Harry was still confused as he returned to the Gryffindor dormitory, quickly hiding his invisibility cloak at the bottom of his heavy trunk and slipping under the blanket. He froze as Ron mumbled something but luckily his friend didn't wake. What was Snape playing at? If he had known the answer to the last part of the prophecy all along, then why hadn't he told them?  
Harry and Snape had been forced to work together on order business from time to time and Snape had gradually managed to earn Harry's respect and at least some sort of trust but now? Harry rolled to his side, sighing once more as he rested his head on his hands. Could he still trust Snape? He knew that Snape had always loked out for him and never lied to him unless it was absolutely necessary but the prophecy said that he needed the support of the lost raven and in this case there surely was no reason to lie to him? Could the raven be a danger to him? Harry had still not come up with an answer to his thoughts as he finally drifted off into sleep.

~***~ 

Harry groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground, slowly forcing his eyes open as soon as he was sitting. What he saw almost made his stomach turn. He was sitting on a vast, sandy expanse of land that seemed both painfully real and totally impossible at the same time. Everything around him was black. The blood-stained splinters of wood that lay around him, the sand, which shimmered like shattered obsidian, even the sky was so dark that he could barely make out the dark gey clouds floating above. Not a single star was to be seen and Harry was chilled to the bone in spite of the humid warmth around him. The stony ground and the few scattered bushes and crippled trees he could see were of a pale black that fit in perfectly with the dark mountain range on the horizon. A few gloomy red beams of light broke through the clouds and filled the air with an eerie twilight.  
Harry climbed to his feet, looking for something, anyting, that seemed familiar but all he could see was the strange plain he was standing on. He frowned as he noticed that his scar had stopped hurting. The bouts of wind around him picked up strength and he was suddenly surrounded by a deafening roar of wind and wings. The flapping of feathers was all around him, drowning out the strange soft music he had heard before. The storm died as suddenly as it had come.

"Hello." A soft, female voice suddenly said behind him.

Harry whirled around, his green eyes widening in surprise as he saw a raven sitting in front of him. The same raven he had seen with Snape at the lake. He shook his head, desperate to get his thoughts into some kind of order. "Is this a dream?" he whispered never noticing that he had voiced his thought till the bird answered.

"Yes," the raven cocked its head, "But it is a good dream. Or rather it can become one if you allow it to." The animal paused. "Won't you sit down? It's uncomfortable to look up at you."

"Of course." Harry almost stumbled over the strange red robes he was wearing as he sat down. He shook his head again as the bird hopped onto his left knee. "Why am I dreaming this?"

"Because it is necessary."

"For what?" Harry asked, forgetting the strange place he was in as he concentrated solely on the bird. "Why do I have to dream this?"

"This is your dream, Gryffindor, only you know why I have to be in it."

"But what are you?"

"I am what you see."

"The raven." Harry whispered, staring at the bird with awe. He knew it was impossible but he thought the bird was smiling. "Will you support me?"

"Support you?" This time Harry could have sworn that the bird was indeed laughing, "I have never supported anyone who wasn't on my side."

Harry frowned. "Aren't you on my side?"

"I have never been on any side but my own." The bird shifted, its claws briefly digging into Harry's skin. "And no one has ever been truly on my side."

"Why?" Harry shivered as the bird's eyes drilled into him for what seemed like an etrnity. 

"Because all that once had meaning for me vanished into mist long ago and those who believed in me are long gone."

"Snape believes in you," Harry interjected, his frown deepening, "Why does he hate you?"

"Who said that he hates me?"

"He lashed out at you, down by the lake when you were talking to each other in that strange language." Harry paused, " Why?"

"I don't know," the bird shook its head, "Does it matter?"

"You never argued the point that he believed in you."

"Why should I have?" The bird seemed to be laughing at him again, "Your teacher is no threat to me."

"Even though he lied to me and the headmaster about not knowing what the last part of the prophecy meant?"

"Did he lie?"

"Of course he did! He knows who you are!"

"Does he have a reason to lie?"

Harry shuddered and finally, slowly whispered," Only if he wants me to lose, if he wants me to die while trying to kill Voldemort."

The bird turned away, grooming some of its feathers as Harry stared off into the distance, thoughts racing through his head. His gaze followed one of the strange grey clouds with an unblinking stare. The cloud was slowly changing its shape and Harry knew that the new shape would be something important, would show him something he needed to know but he could not say what it would be or where this feeling came from. Suddenly the weight on his knee was gone.

"What?" He asked, finally tearing his gaze from the cloud, only to find that it was already too late. The bird was gone. "No!" Harry yelled, jumping up and suddenly wide awake again, "Where are you?"

~***~ 

Severus Snape was not a happy drunk. At least not tonight. Sighing he glared at the eastern wall of his bed chamber, hoping that the scenery he was seeing would stop changing or at least change more slowly. He had enspelled the wall to show a view of the lake with the rock where he usually sat when he went out to think. Albus had often asked him why he had chosen this particular scene but he had never told the headmaster about his favourite spot. Nor had he hinted at the true nature of said stone and how precious it should be to the wizarding world. He knew that even the headmaster would laugh at him and call him a romantic young fool.  
He was sitting on the dark brown and green bedcovers, legs stretched out in front of him and a bottle of muggle vodka firmly clasped in his hands. His firewhiskey was too precious to get mindlessly drunk on. He wore nothing but a pair of simple black boxer-shorts, an annoying habit he had secretely picked up from the students. Not that he would ever admit to that, of course.  
He had hoped to find some sort of peace when running through the forest but instead of respite from the scheming old fool who was running the school and the obnoxious Potter brat he had only found another problem to occupy his mind. Another danger only he could work against.

Raven had disappeared years ago and he knew that even those who she used to contact regularly had not heard of her for what seemed like ages, the Potter brat was probably coming up with new conspiracy theories to explain his unwillingness to teach him occlumency and the headmaster didn't even believe in Merlin, much less in the legends and myths centered around Avalon. And now another player had joined the game, an unpredictable factor that could only mean trouble, pain and despair. The Morrigan always did. Groaning Severus took a long gulp from the bottle, almost choking as the clear liquid burned down his throat. The Morrigan had taken an interest in Harry, Voldemort was getting restless, Dumbledore did not believe, there was no one who could help him get the Gryffindor brat out of trouble this time and he was still not drunk enough to forget the problems he was currently facing. No, Severus Snape was definitely not a happy drunk.

The scene on the wall was changing again. The lake lay peacefully under the star-lit sky, only now and then did some ripples tell of the merfolk and the giant squid living in the clear waters. The small waves lapped gently at the banks, playing a tender song of drums on the rocks they could reach. Severus had spelled the wall so that he could hear the sounds if he wanted to but today he was close to turning that off. They were getting on his nerves. Sunday morning was approaching way too quickly for his liking. The sun had just begun to rise in a fiery swirl of clouds, bathing the sky in a warm cascade of violet and purple that should have clashed horribly with the blue lining over the wood but didn't. The only things that clashed were the serenity of the scene he was looking at and his mood, which did not bode well for any student who would be foolish enough to cross his path. Angrily he drank deeply from the bottle, cursing loudly as he noticed something new on the wall. The bird. The damned brid, who was anything but a bird. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his hold around the glass. It was sitting right on his favourite rock. He leant forward, squinting to get a better look. No doubt. She was sitting on his rock, probably laughing at him and his demand to stay away from the Potter brat. He knew that she could sense him watching him.

"Merlin's balls!" Snape glared at the mess on the floor as he wiped his hand on the bedcovers, still unable to believe that he had actually managed to break the glass. And it was the Morrigan's fault again. Narrowing his eyes he stared at the wall again. The bird was gone.  
Where had she disappeared to this time? And even more importantly, what was she planning?

~***~ 

He grumbled something unintelligible at the headmaster and pushed the cup of tea away again. Baring his teeth Severus glared first at the scattered students and then at his colleagues. This had been the fourth time that the headmaster had tried to make him eat or drink something this morning. Since when did the meddling old coot think that he needed help to properly take care of himself? He glared pointedly at Minerva, smirking secretely to himself as the animagus' hand froze over the raspberry jam. Scowling he watched her draw her hand back with an apologetic smile. He might not be hungry but the raspberry jam was still his. He had still been sleepy and hangover as hell when the damned clock in his living room had announced the headmaster's visit loud and often enough to make him drag himself to the door. And of course Albus had insisted that he joined the brunch the headmaster had introduced as a new sunday tradition. This time Severus' glare found Harry at the Gryffindor table. Snape's eyes narrowed as the green-eyed youth glared right back at him, his green eyes cold and calculating. Harry turned away as the bushy-haired nuisance, Granger, whispered something into his ear. Suddenly Severus noticed something else that had been worrying him all morning. Where was Potter's Weasley? Whenever the Golden Trio had seperated willingly they caused nothing but trouble. Severus groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes as he finally decided to grab the raspberry jam after all. Just another developement he would have to watch closely. How much had Potter told his friends about the prophecy? And what had they found out on their own?  
Ignoring the headmaster's speculating gaze he started spooning the jam onto his plate, not even bothering to take a piece of toast or some other bread. Potter was watching him again. He needed something to calm his nerves, even if the sugar would probably make his teeth hurt. Why did it always have to be him? 


	6. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: see chapter 1  


* * *

Chapter 5 

"He's doing it again," Hermione whispered, pointedly nodding at the head table.  
"I know," Harry answered curtly. Hermione frowned as he almost threw the butter onto his toast. "He's probably planning how to get me to Voldemort."  
"Harry!" Hermione's glare turned to her friend, "He's a member of the order! And Dumbledore trusts him," she added more softly, "I think you might be wrong about him."  
"I know I'm not," raspberry jam hit the butter, "He knows something the headmaster doesn't and he's trying to keep me from finding out what the prophecy truly means." Green eyes sparkled angrily as he glared once more at the teachers, not even noticing the interested glances some of them were giving him. Only Snape seemed completely oblivious. Harry narrowed his eyes. Or at least Snape was pretending to be. "What ever he's planning, it can't be good for me."  
"I think you're wrong Harry." Hermione studied Snape from under her lashes, "Merlin, he's eating heaps of jam without anything else!"  
"I know I'm not wrong. Where's Ron?"  
Hermione just shook her head and returned to her breakfast. She knew that it was impossible to talk to Harry when he was in such a mood. He would have to listen to her later.

~***~ 

They were doing it again, Severus Snape thought angrily and glared at what was supposed to be his breakfast. No, his brunch. His lips twisted into a sardonic smile. Not that anyone else would ever call a heap of jam an actual meal. Except for Dumbledore maybe. Carefully he risked a glance, shielding his face with his hair. The bushy-haired nuisance was still observing him. Severus snorted. His hand hovered above the toast for a few seconds, before retreating gracefully. She probably even believed herself to be inconspicious. Children! All of them. And on days like these he believed Albus to be the worst of them. Who else could have the idea of having an 11 o' clock brunch instead of breakfast and lunch every sunday? It only meant that the students had more excuses to laze around and stay in bed. Weasley had probably decided to lie in, thus leaving the Potter brat at the mercy of his so-called friend, the bushy-haired nusiance. Why for Merlin's sake were they still trying to observe him? He swallowed another lump of jam and stole another glance at his oldest friend. Yes, Albus was observing him as well. Severus snorted into his tea. No, not onserving, more like openly staring. Really, the crazy old badger was almost as bad as the brat and the nusiance.  
"Thinking of something particularly amusing, Severus?"  
"Not at all, Minerva," Severus smirked briefly, "I was simply thinking about the wonderful fact that even Hufflepuff is ahead of your house at the moment when it comes to house-points."  
The smile on McGonagall's face froze.  
"And pray why would you be thinking about that now?" Never before had Severus seen someone who could express extreme displeasure simply in the way they held their back. McGonagall's was very stright and rigid right now. Smirking again Severus decided that he had manage to get to her again.  
"Because two of your precious Gryffindors look like they'd like to get rid of me for spoiling their precious Sunday," he quickly snatched the jam out of Minerva's reach, "And trust me, I shall not die without taking at least a thousand points from them. Severus raised his eyebrows. "Something the matter, Albus?"  
"No, no, nothing at all," the headmaster quickly hid his laugh in a caugh, "Nothing at all," he repeated as Professor McGonagall turned to glare at him."  
"You are incorrigible," the animagus hissed, grabbing the strawberry jam instead, "And why do you always hoard all the raspberry jam? You always say that you don't even like raspberries!" She threw her hands into the air exasperatedly, "What's the point in it?"  
"I like the way it annoys you." Severus replied calmly, forcing his expression to remain neutral as McGonagall stared at him from impossibly wide eyes. He had not thought that her back could get any stiffer, but it did. Maybe it'd be so taut one day that it'd break?  
"You're not serious," Minerva said simply.  
Severus simpoly cocked an eyebrow and continued emptying the jar of jam onto his plate.  
"You are not serious," McGonagall repeated. She frowned. "Are you?"  
"Aren't I always?" Severus forced himseld not to smile as Minerva's lips turned into a thin line.  
"Leave him be, Minerva," Albus gently patted the animagus' hand, "He probably didn't sleep well. He'll be alright again as soon as he has some students to torture."  
Snape's eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline as he turned to the headmaster, a crimson spot of jam still clinging to his chin, "You above all should know that I never torture students."  
"Of course my boy," the headmaster's voice was no less warmer than on any other day, "I was merely trying to be humerous."  
Severus sniffed before he returned his attention to his plate. "Please keep your humor to yourself as long as it serves no purpose."

~***~

Severus stared balefully at the lake, silently berating himself for being able to resist. His rational part had managed to gain the upper hand but another, carefully hidden part of himself still wanted to throw stones and things into the lake and wake the giant squid or at least destroy something, anything. He needed to destroy something. The students were still few and scattered about today and there was nothing else he cold hurt or destroy as long as he wanted to leave his possessions intact. The last time he had talked to Albus about this the headmaster had simply suggested he go outside and scream at a tree or something. Or something. Severus' lips twitched sarcastically. Albus should have know that it wouldn't have done. He wouldn't be able to yell at a tree. Never had been, never would be. Trees were sensitive, even if no one else seemed to notice that. Of course most humans were unable to notice the really important tings nowadays. And with every year of dunderheads to darken the halls of Hogwarts the most of them seemed to become less and less perceptive of their surroundings and their peers. That Weasley boy was the perfect example of that. As was the Granger brat. A deep frown etched itself onto Severus' face as a small, dak shadow suddenly fluttered over his shape. His nostrils flared briefly as he stared at the bird in front of him.  
"You," he hissed, "What do you want?"  
"To thank you," the Morrigan said, cocking her head and staring at Severus from beady, black eyes. "You are what lead me to my newest interest."  
"Nothing mortal interests you."  
"Unclench your teeth, human. It makes your voice even more disgusting." Severus could have sworn that the damned bird was smiling. Or would be if it could. "That boy of yours is very interesting."  
"He isn't my boy." Severus grated out, wincing as his fingernails bit into the palms of his hands. "And he will never be."  
"But he could be," the Morrigan laughed silently again, "And your master is very interested in him as well. Tell me, mortal, what is the price he offered to the one who could bring the boy to him?"  
"There is only one master I serve."  
"And I'm sure your colleagues all know who that is. What would they say if they truly knew?"  
"Keep out of my business." Black robes swirled around Severus as he stood up, a deep shiver running through him as he faced the unnaturally still bird.  
"Then stay out of my business," the Morrigan retorted, "And I have decided to make that boy my business. Stay out of my way, or face the consequences."  
"You know I cannot," Snape whispered, dark lashes obscuring his eyes. "I am honour-bound to protect the boy." He said, still staring at the mossy ground.  
"You know that you cannot stand against me." The bird's eyes were a glittering red now, "Oppose me and die. Even your master will not be able to save you from my wrath."  
Snape's lips curled. "We shall see," he snarled, "I shall do whatever I can:"  
Severus could feel the magic crackling on the air as the bird vanished in a flicker of blueish light. For a few seconds he stared at the now empty air before the chill of the morning finally registered with him. Mentally shaking himself the black-haired man turned and strode back to the castle.

~***~ 

He stopped dead as furious green emeralds suddenly burned into him. "Potter," he hissed before the boy could say anything, "What do you want?"  
"What do you think I want, Sir?" The last word was spat with enough hatred to make even Snape wince, "I simply want to defeat Voldemort," Snape winced again, "And to get all this shit over and done with. What is it?"  
"Five points off Gryffindor for your choice of words, Mr Potter." Snape crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring down his nose at he trembling boy.  
"What is it that you are keeping from me?"  
"Whatever I decide to keep from you is mine to keep and no concern of yours Mr Potter. Now, if you were so kind as to step aside."  
"You know," the boy hissed, "You know what the riddle with the raven means! This was the second time I saw you speaking to it! Why have you been hiding this from me? From the headmaster? I bet you haven't even told the order! How can Dumbledore still think that you're on our side?"  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said automatically, "He's Professor Dumbledore to you. And doubting my allegiance will gain you nothing. I am on your side Mr Potter, whether you decide to accept it or not."  
"Why are you trying to keep me from the raven? You just spoke to her!"  
"Did it even occur to you, Mr Potter, that the raven I was speaking to was of a very peculiar size?"  
"That's why it is the right one!"  
"No Mr Potter, that's why it could have been any animagus or something entirely else."  
"Why are you trying to stop us from defeating Voldemort?"  
Snape winced again. "I am not trying to stop you and I have never been:"  
"Oh yes? Then why does everything go wrong as soon as you're near? I never really trusted you! And I was right! You are still a Death Eater! You still serve your old master!"  
"There is but one master I serve Potter, and I assure you that he is not after your blood."  
Severus shook his head, gathering his robes around him as he watched the fuming boy storm off. He should have deducted more points. And it was still cold. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. Why could things never be simple? Shaking his head once more he sighed deeply and slowly followed the boy into the castle.

~***~ 

Green sparks flew as the floo powder hissed angrily in the fire. "Albus Dumbledore," Snape hissed, his face narrowing as the familiar face appeared in the flames.  
"Severus my boy! How nice of you to call me! What can I do for you?"  
"It's that Potter boy again," Severus growled. The black chair next to the fire place protested loudly as he threw himself into it, "He decided to challenge me today."  
"Challenge you?" Severus' gaze darkened as Dumbledore chuckled softly, "I must admit, I was waiting for that to happen."  
"You were what?"  
"Severus, stop towering in front of the fire, I hate talking to your legs. Now that's better," Dumbledore said as the enraged potions teacher had returned to his seat, "There's always been a lot of anger in Harry, ever since Sirius..."  
"Yes, yes, I know Albus," Snape interrupted, "I have no desire to speak about the boy's damned dogfather and his death."  
"Severus!"  
"Whatever," Snape ingnored the headmaster's reprimanding stare, "Mr Potter seems convinced that I know the answer to the last part of the prophecy and am keeping the answer from him because of my allegiance to Voldemort."  
"Does he now?" Hairs whispered as Dumbledore stroked his beard, "My, my Severus. Whatever did you do to get yourself caught up in that situation?"  
"I have no idea what strange thoughts may curse through Mr Potter's head and I am completely sure that I don't want to know either. The experience of understanding the boy's thoughts would probably scar me for life."  
"Severus." Dumbledore's voice made it more than clear what he thought of Severus' opinion.  
"Yes Albus?"  
"What happened to make Harry believe such a thing?"  
"Stop talking to me as though I were a child Albus." Snape's back had stiffened with every word, and he was now looking almost as taut and tensed as McGonagall had that morning.  
"Then stop behaving like one."  
Snape hands clenched around the arm rests. "I am not behaving like a child."  
"Are you quite sure, Severus?"  
"What are you going to do about Potter?"  
"What should I do Severus? All I can do is talk to him and I did already tell him that I trust you."  
Snape forced himself to relax his fingers. "Maybe he needs to be reminded?"  
"And do you realy think that that might work?" Dumbledore raised a sceptical eyebrow, "I must admit, Harry seems to have an incredibly deaf ear when it comes to you."  
"He is probably on the way to your office." Snape continued to ignore the headmaster's inquisitive stare, "I would appreciate it if you could at least try to talk some sense into him."  
"I will try my boy," Dumbledore shook his head, "But I could deal better with the situation if you would tell me why exactly Harry thinks that.."  
"I am not your boy!" Severus snapped angrily, already getting up as he waved his wand at the fireplace and extinguished the flames. "I am nobody's boy," he whispered to the empty room. "Damn you, Potter. Damn you. Why can't you see reason, just for once in your life?"  
Sighing Severus strode out of his quarters, automatically adpoting his best student scaring walk. There was only one chance of preventing Potter from making a fatal mistake. 


	7. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: se chapter 1...  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

Severus' hands were tingling with anticipation as they came to rest once more on the items he had assembled before him. He had spelled the furnishing of his living room away after his conversation with Dumbledore and had replaced it with what seemed to be an ancient carpet full of strange colours and symbols. A carpet he had carefully hidden in the chamber of secrets after that damned Potter brat had told the staff the location of the damned thing. He had stored the carpet there in the hope of never using it, but once more the Potter boy had forced him to change his plans. No one had ever called Raven lost, but what if? What if the solution was really that simple? Snape shuddered. If this was really the solution, then he might very well be related to the brat. Maybe there were things even worse than the thought of Voldemort reigning supreme.

The cold of the dungeon seeped uncomfortably into his bare feet as he padded over to the fireplace to get a burning log. Small, orange flames danced over the end of the cracking wood, giving a soft, golden glow to the room. Snape's simple white robe looked almost orange in it. Quietly he knelt down in the middle of the carpet, right in the center what could be identified as an enormous oak tree and a pentacircle interwoven into each other, if one knew where to look. To everyone else they were nothing but a few more swirls of colour in a way too colourful carpet. Wordlessly he placed the two incense bowls on the carpet, one on the foot of the tree and the other right above it, just where the top of the pentacircle was. "Myrrhis odorata," he whispered softly as he lit the bowl at the bottom, "Also known as Myrrh or Sweet Cicely. Calms and broadens the mind. Daemonorops draco," the flames from the burning log in his hands crawled onto the second bowl, "Dragon blood. Even better than Francincense." He inhaled deeply as heavy tendrils of smoke rose around him. Did Lucius know that he had involuntarily named his son after a tree? Severus' lips curled upwards. Probably not. The Malfoys knew more than most pureblood families but even they did not know the whole truth. 

His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the log and turned his attention to the last six bowls lined up beside the carpet. With only a moment's hesitation he gripped the first one, lit the wood and straw inside with the fire he had taken from the fireplace, a fire he only extinguished once a year and on a very special day, and placed it on the arm of the pentacircle that pointed eastwards. "Belisama, mother of fire," his voice became low as he slipped into the ancient gaelic his parents had thaught him, "By thy husband's sacred light I beg thee, grant my thy passion, that I may not abandon my purpose." 

A soft crackling, like the rustling of distant leaves haunted the air as he waited for his prayer to be heard. He threw the log towards the fireplace and reached down again. The water from the second bowl almost splashed onto his trembling hands as he placed it on the pentragramm. "Condatis, masters of the seas," he intoned, hoping that the water Riveroak had brought him would do the trick, "By these blessed waters I beg thee, grant my thy endurance, that I may not lose what I seek." is hands shook even more as he reached for the third bowl. The stone that lay inside it was even mre precious to him. A stone from the very stone of Avalon. "Cernunnos, father of the lands," the bowl with the stone found its place on the next arm of the pentagramm, "By this misty stone I beg thee, grant me thy sleeping might, that I may find the strength I need." He was oblivious to the now thundering rustling in the air as he reached for the fourth bowl, briefly smiling at the feather within it. A featherh, his father had given him for his tenth birthday. 

"Thagda, master of wather and fire," gingerly he placed the bowl on the carpet, "By this token of a wizard's love I beg thee, grant me thy wisdom and counsel, that I may discern between truth and lay." He paused, looking around the smoke-filled room for a long time before he reached for the last bowl, the bowl containing the moonstone. The only arm of the pentagramm he had not yet placed a bowl on was the one pointing northwards. North, where the sun never shone and the light never changed. There was only one prayer left to say. "Cuda, great mother of all, who dwell in the seven realms, I beg thee, grant me thy protection, that no harm may befall my on my spirit's journey." The flames in the fireplace flickered dangerously as a sudden bout of wind hit the room, cutting a way through the incense fumes and for just a moment Severus saw a human shape. The shadowy figure was gone as soon as the wind vanished. Severus released a breath he did not know he had been holding. Everything was ready. His long, cold hands were shaking in earnest now as he reached for the last bowl, slowly bringing it to his lips. 

The heavy aroma of herbs greeted him. He had tried to dull the dragon blood, but he could still sniff it out prfectly. He closed his eyes, swallowing the muted liquid in one go. His eyes flew open again and for a moment he stared straight ahead, totally oblivious of his surroundings. "Raven..." he croaked as his pupils locked themselves to the ceiling above him ever so slowly. Everything was spinning. The protection spells around his rooms muffled the thud that could be heard as he collapsed in the middle of the carpet, his mind already swimming with pictures and voices.

~***~ 

"Lucius..." the cold voice in his mind curled around his thoughts like a boa constrictor ready to strike. "Lucius, my boy... I have something for you."  
"Yes my lord?" Lucius quickly thought back, shielding his mind against any outside penetration, "How can I serve you today?"  
Cold laughter echoed through his mind. "Only today, my pet? I think I might have to remind you..."  
"No, my lord," Lucius locked the door to his study with a swift flick of his wand, "I am undisturbed now. What are your orders?" He held his breath, hoping that he had not dared to much.  
"Your son will have to prove his worth."  
"My lord?" Lucius quickly hid his shock, "I fear Draco is not yet ready to live up to your expectations and..."  
"Crucius..." Lucius screamed as his nerves suddenly seemed on fire, "If he is not yet ready, then you have failed both me and your heritage."  
"Yes my lord," Lucius gagged, "What do you want him to do?"  
"The Potter spawn has been having very ineresting dreams lately. Set your son to find out what they mean."  
"Yes my lord, as you wish," Lucius sagged back in his chair as Voldemort's presence left his mind. His body still tingled with remembered pain and tears were burning in his eyes. Inhaling deeply he forced himself to calm down. His hands were still shaking slightly as he finally reached for a quil and parchment. He had a letter to write.

~***~ 

"I told you!" Harry almost bounced with agitation, "He still serves Voldemort and now he's deconnected his floo to mask his escape!"  
"Harry," Dumbledore sighed deeply, shaking his head as he motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk, "Sit back down. I trust Severus and he would never run from us. I am sure he has a very valid reason for deconnecting himself from the floo network."  
"And what reason could that be? He's hiding something! I've seen him talk to a raven twice! He knows the solution to the prophecy!"  
"Harry," Dumbledore pushed a jar fo lemon drops over to the agitated boy, "You cannot know if he was really talking to that bird, and it might have been an animagus -"  
"No!" Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he pushed the jar of yellowish sweets away, "I know what I heard and saw. He was talking to that bird in some stange language and it is the right raven. I dreamt of her! Morrigan told me that Snape is keeping things from us!"  
"Professor Snape," Dumbledore sighed again, "And I am sure he has his reasons for whatever he does."

"Yes, and the reason is Voldemort!" Harry jumped up again, "How can you be so blind when it comes to that greasy git? He's working against us! Why can't you see that?"  
"Because there is nothing to see, Harry," Dumbledore's voice was still quiet and patient, aggravating Harry only further, "Severus is firmly on our side and has been for almost as long as you are alive."  
"You are wrong." Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, "And I will prove it."  
"Very well," Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "Will you let the matter rest if I promise to talk to Severus about this?"  
Reluctantly Harry nodded.

~***~ 

"Alohamora!" Dumbledore frowned. The door remained firmly shut. What had Severus done to it? His hands slid over the cool stone of the dungeon walls, finally settling on a barely visible snake. "Tiramisu," he whisperer quietly towards it as the snake moved under his searching fingers.  
"Sssssssorry," the snake whispered back, "I don't open for that password."  
Dumstruck Dumbledore stared at the stone grey animal. How could it not? His password overruled all others, that was the reason for these secret entrances to all quarters. To give him access whenever he needed. "I am the only with the power to change the password," he tried reasoning with the snake, "And I said Tiramisu, now open." He commanded.  
"The passsssword hasss been changed," the snake hissed, "I do not open to that ssstupid mugglefood any longer."  
"Who changed the password?" Dumbledore right hands was toying with his wand. He was mentally going through all opening spells he knew.  
"I am not at liberty to tell you," the snake moved a bit and curled around a potruding stone, "You will have to take the usual entrance, just like all others who do not know the password."  
Fuming Dumbledore marched towards the corridor and towards the Slytherin common room. He could only hope that Severus was inclined to open. But who had the power to change the passwords he had installed throughout the castle? He would ask the ghosts and the portraits later. A smile briefly played across his lips. At least he still had their support. It was always good to have a few extra ears and eyes.

~***~ 

His hands stopped just a few inches above the supposed stone wall under his fingers. Severus had hidden the wooden door to his quarters under an illusion charm, but even though the charm was still in place something felt off. He felt no resistance. Frowning he pushed against the door. Dumbledore gulped as the knot of tension in his stomach tightened. Severus always had the highest securtiy wards and spells up and this was nothing like his paranoid potions master. His robes swished ominiously over the floor as he ventured slowly further into the rooms. He could sense a strange form of magic singing through the air. A kind of magic he was unfamiliar with. He froze in front of the living room door, his blue eyes widened almost comically as he stared at the obstacles in his way. He knew the chairs, the rugs and the table, that were blocking his path, only too well. They were all a part of Severus' living room. Usually.

He hesitated for a moment, inhaling deeply as a strange, alluring scent caught his attention but then swiftly banished the furniture and stormed into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost choking on his coughs. Smoke filled every last corner of the room, hanging in the air licke a thick, woolen blanket. He moved again as he saw a human shape lying in the middle of the room. 

"Renovare aeri!" He coughed again as fresh air finally reached his lungs. Banishing the smoke had been a more than just good idea. "Severus!" He rushed to the limp figure on the carpet, roughly shaking the other's shoulder. "What happened in here? Wake up!"  
"Merlin, not you," Severus whispered as he slowly opened his eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
"Trying to find out what trouble you are getting yourself into now," Dumbledore smiled, letting go of Severus. "What happened here?"  
"I was just trying to find an answer." Snape sighed. Hair obscured his face as he rubbed his aching temples.  
"And this is your way of asking questions?" Dumbledore gestured at the burnt out bowls of incense, "What were you doing?"  
"Divination." Snape said curtly, "Not that it should be of any interest to you as long as I do it in my own free time." He glared irritatedly at the headmaster. "Stop choking Albus. Divination is not that strange."  
"It is if you are the one doing it," Dumbledore managed to control his breathing again, "I didn't know you were a seer. Why didn't you just ask Sybil?"  
"That double-eyed excuse of a seer would rather hang herself from that abominable tower of hers than use a divination method that actually works."  
"Severus."  
Snape ignored Dumbledore's glare. "She's as shallow as her clothes are colourful. It's a wonder she managed to get even one prophecy right. If it is right," he added as an afterthought.  
"Severus!" Dumbledore's gaze was hard enough to cut glass, "What did you drink and what kind of ritual did you perform?"  
"I don't see why you should care," Severus mumbled to himself as he climbed awkwardly to his feet, "You won't believe me anyway."  
"What. Did. You. Drink." Dumbledore forced his fists to unclench. Threatening Severus into talking had never worked. Even as a child the potions master had been too stubborn to reveal any information he was not willing to give.  
"Nothing."  
"Severus!" Dumbledore was losing his patience, "Do you really want me to ban you from teaching until Poppy has established that whatever you drank won't leave any damage?" He flinched as a thin but nevertheless impressive mass of irate potions master suddenly towered over him. Damn. The students were wrong. Severus was not scary because of his black robes but in spite of them. Somehow the man was far more terrifying in white.  
"Are you threatening me with Poppy?" Severus snarled, his magic dancing angrily around him in small blue flames.  
"No," Dumbledore forced himself not to take a step backwards, "I am merely giving you a reason to talk to me."  
Severus snarled again. "Really? Is that what it's called these days?"  
"Severus, please," Dumbledore suddenly softened visibly, the ice in his eyes melting instantly, "I am merely worried about you."  
"Fine." Snape turned on the spot, marching off into his kitchen, "It was a draught consisting mainly of wormwood, dragon blood and opiate," he announced, "And now I'm thirsty."  
"See?" Dumbledore followed him into the cluttered kitchen, "That wasn't so - what?!?"  
"A draught of wormwood, dragon blood and opiate," Severus repeated calmly, searching the cupboards for his favourite tea. Where in Merlin's name was the Lapsang Souchong?  
"You drank what?" Albus was already reaching for his elbow, "We've got to get you to Poppy at once! You're probably still hallucinating and -"  
"I am not hallucinating, Albus," Severus effectively freed himself and started crumbling some leaves into a bowl, "My mind is perfectly clear and I would like to cook my tea without you literally hovering at my elbow."  
"Sorry," Dumbledore backed up, "Are you quite sure you won't need Poppy's attention?"  
"Quite," the water kettle floated towards the stove, whistling happily in anticipation of being used again. "Damned thing," Severus mumbled to himself. "Albus." He turned again, "Since I don't have to teach today and I still have some visions to sort through, could you please consider leaving my private quarters? I would appreciate some privacy."  
"Of course," Dumbledore gulped, smiled uncertainly, "Just call me if you need anything."  
"Naturally." Severus did not smile back. "If you would leave now."  
Only when the door had finally closed behind the headmaster did he allow himself to let go of the breath he had been holding.


	8. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: see part 1  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

Severus sighed deeply as he sank down on one of his kitchen chairs. He could have sworn that the firewhisky was glaring at him through the door of the kitchen cabinet, demanding to be drunk. Maybe he should just give in? Sighing he curled his fingers around his cup of tea. It was too early to get drunk again. Comforting warmth seeped into his skin, reminding him that his white robe was not nearly warm enough for the chilly dungeon air. Another sigh escaped his lips. His nostrils flared appreciatively as the aromatic smell of the tea reached his nose. He closed his eyes, easily recalling the first vision he had seen after drinking the draught he had made for the ritual.  
He recalled the pain that had spiralled through him as his spirit left his body, but quickly pushed the memory away.The first scene his spirit had been whisked to had been a barren field.

 

_Cold, decayed crops were strewn across the lifeless earth. He slowly walked across the dead field, until he came to stand in front of an enourmos oak tree. A tree, that was not dead. It was the only living thing in the vision, even though it was already decaying. And quickly, judging by the withered leaves surrounding it. The lowest branch was the only one still carrying leaves. A hot, stinging wind full of charring sand rustled through them. Two birds were sitting on the branch and two pairs of beady, lidless eyes glared at him. The wind picked up strength as he reached for them. He ignored he crow and reached for the bird on the left, the raven. Shivers ran through him as the bird shifted its weight, gently touched his fingers with its beak. Helplessly Severus stared at the bird. The raven was aging rapidly, the feathers lost their shimmer and began to float to the ground, the beak lost its sharpness and the eye that had been staring at him turned blind. Within seconds the raven was reduced to nothing but a pile of dust and feathers. Severus wanted to scream, wanted to make it stop, but no sound came over his lips. His throat hurt, but no matter how much he tried, he could not utter a single word. Helplessly he stared at the crow, backing up as it started to change as well._

_For just a moment he thought that the crow would die as well, but then he noticed that the bird was merely changing its size and colour. Black became maroon and finally turned into red. The feathers shimmered in the strange twilight of the broken sun, glistening like wet blood. Severus took another step backwards as the bird became bigger. A big, blood-red raven stared balefully at him. Severus stumbled, tried to shield his face with his hands and fell as the bird jumped at him. Flapping winds roared around him, drowning out all other sound, pain flared through his back as he hit the unforgiving earth. Dazedly he stared after the retreating bird. It had attacked him. The Raven had attacked him. Or was it still a crow somehow? Slowly he shook his head. His gaze fell to the pile of feathers that had been the first raven. Gulping he scrambled to his knees, trembling like a leaf as his hands came into contact with the lifeless earth. The wind had lost its bite, but it was still hot. His eyes widened impossibly as the dusty remnants of the first raven suddenly incinerated. Fire flickered around the phoenix that had appeared without Severus really noticing it. A shrill cry echoed over the field. Severus looked up. The bloody raven was back. And this time it was carrying a large cudgeon in its beak. It was heading straight for the phoenix._

 

Severus gulped, almost choking on his now cold tea. He shook himself out of the memory. The vision should be easy to interpret but he was absolutely helpless. He knew what most of the symbols in the vision meant, but he had no idea what they were supposed to mean as a whole. He had concentrated on raven, had wanted to find the raven or at least information about the lost raven but instead he had found a dying raven that turned into a phoenix and a crow that turned into a bloody raven and attacked the phoenix. The tree was quite clear, he had seen it before. It was the sign of Avalon. A sharp pain pulled at his heart. He knew that Avalon was dying, knew that it was ever so slowly disappearing, a process that had started with Merlin's death, but it still hurt to see it shown so clearly. What really worried him was the cudgeon the bloody raven had been carrying. The club was usual a symbol of Thagda, the leader of the Tuatha Dé Dannan and the master of all knowledge. But Thagda had never been known to attack or interfere in a war or fight of any kind unless there was no other option or he was being directly threatened. What was his role in all of this?

Severus poured another cup of tea, gulping around the painful lump in his throat. He was totally lost. Who could be supposed to understand such a vision? He snorted into his tea. Albus might be able to do that, he told himself. He's probably crazy enough without being completely insane. The only catch was that he did not want to ask Albus. Still shivering he concentrated on the second vision he had seen - or not seen - on his spirit journey.

 

_Everything arounf him had vanished just a few seconds before the raven would have reached the phoenix. He was standing in a black void, unable to see anything he was standing on. Cold wind howled around him, pricking his skin with myriads of icy needles. Severus shuddered, gingerly taking a step forwards. It would not do to fall. If he could even fall in this void. Voices whispered on the wind, but even though he had heard them before he knew none of them, could not put any face to them. Slowly he trudged on, testing the safety of each step before he shifted his feet. "My little one," a voice on the wind suddenly sighed, "You are more lost now than you were ever before."_  
"Who goes there?" Severus whipped around, wand at the ready. When had he got his wand back. He frowned. The void around him was still just as dark and empty as it had been. There was no one there. After a few moe pained steps he stopped again. A new voice had replaced the first one, a voice he at least believed to be familiar. Very familiar.  
The time is coming!" The voice shrieked, "Soon things will draw to an end. The bird will lead you to the chalice! The bird!" 

 

His tea was cold again as his eyes focused on the simple, black tea cup once more. The second voice had been nothing like Trelawney's, but it had said the same words. What could that mean? Was the bird the voice had spoken of the lost raven they were looking for? And if so, what was the chalice they were looking for? If teh bird was indeed the raven, then it was needed to support Harry. Severus never let go of his tea as he started massaging his temples with his left hand. But if the bird and the chalice - whatever and whereever it may be - were connected, then could Harry have the support of the raven without finding the chalice first? And how in Merlin's name were they supposed to follow a non-existant bird to a chalice? 

"Time to ask Albus!" the damned clock announced from outside. Severus frowned. Hadn't he banished the damned thing from his rooms? "Time to ask Albus, right now!" the clock insisted.   
Groaning Severus got up, grabbed some floo powder and stalked to the fire place. The sparks marred the whole room for a second as he threw them in, fists clenching in anger.  
"Albus Dumbledore." He snapped at the helpless flames.

~***~ 

At the same time, in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy had just decided that the day could hardly get any weirder. Or maybe his father was finally losing his wits. It could not be that their Lord was suddenly going mental, so it had to be his father. Sighing he stared at the letter in his lap.  
"Draco?" Crabbe finally opened his mouth, "Has your father sent you new orders?"  
Draco simply raised an eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of hos godfather, "And why do you think should I steep so low as to share the orders I may have been given with you?"  
"What?" Goyle had decided to aid his friend, "We were only asking."  
"Why do I keep you around when it's obvious that your intellect equals that of blast-ended screwts?" Draco relaxed further into the leather of the big arm chair he was lounging in, idly inspecting his dragonhide boots, "Unfortunately you are still quite useful. Go on, harass some Gryffindors, I need to think." He returned his attention to the letter, rereading the last few sentences. It was impossible. How could the Dark Lord be interested in that? Irritatedly he glared up. "Why are you two still here? I said get out!"

A self-satisfied smile played across his lips as Crabbe and Goyle hurried out of the room. Merlin, but he really couldn't await the day when he would not need those two imbeciles any longer. A last time his gaze came to linger on the letter. _Our beloved Dark Lord has expressed an interest in the brat's dreams,_ his father has written, _He seems to be especially interested in a black haire woman, who is part of these dreams. His orders for you are simple. Find out what they mean, befriend the boy if necessary._

Draco shook his head. Befriend the Potter brat? What on earth was happening? He grimaced at the last sentence. _Do not disappoint me or our Lord, Draco or you may not live to rue it._ Just great. He glared at his father's embellished signature. How in Merlin's name was he supposed to befriend Potter of all people? And which interest could the Dark Lord have in what might be only some wet dreams about some black-haired woman?   
"Incendio." Ash rained to the floor as flames tore the letter apart. Always best to leave no evidence. Draco smirked. He had a plan. Now he only had to visit a certain someone.

~***~ 

"I am glad you agree with me that this is better discussed in person than through a fire."  
Snape glared almost hatefully at the headmaster as he stepped from the fireplace, brushing some ash from his robes.  
"Albus," he growled, "How can you be so appallingly cheerful about the whole matter?"  
"Tea, Severus?" Dumbledore pushed a cup over the table.  
"No. Why are you always trying to force that stuff on me?" he asked irritably. The chair in the headmaster's office was just as uncomfortable as always. Which was probably the old man's intention; his way of keeping a potential opponent on edge. "It is getting out of hand," he announced, shifting angrily on the chair.  
"Stop squirming, Severus." Dumbledore reached across the table to pat his friend's hand, "And why don't you just transfigure my chair if it is too uncomfortable for you?"  
"This chair is not uncomfortable." Snape almost bit his tongue as he forced himself to remain calm.

"Excellent!" A broad smile lit the old man's face, "Now tell me what is going out of hand."  
"The whole Potter and Raven problem, what else?"  
Dumbledore sighed deeply, shaking his head. "What has he done this time?"  
Severus forced himself to hide his surprise. "What has who done this time?"  
"Harry," elaborated the headmaster, "This is about him, I presume? What has he done to bring your wrath upon him this time?" Dumbledore downed the tea in his cup in one gulp and then rattled on without even waiting for Snape's answer. "Did he challenge you again? Has he perhaps sneaked into your rooms or-"  
"No." Snape said coldly, sitting motionless in the chair as he waited for his answer to sink in.  
"And why has he... " Albus trailed off, "No?" he repeated finally.  
"Just no," Snape's fingers were drumming on the arm rest of his chair now, "Potter has not done anything... this time," he added as an afterthought.  
"Then what is bothering you?"  
"My vision." Snape stopped his drumming on the arm rest as he waited for the headmaster to answer. Why did Albus always make these dramitic pauses if he wasn't twinkling?

"Just tell me one thing," Albus toyed with the empty cup for a moment before refilling it, "Why are you suddenly worried enough to ask me ?"  
"This has nothing to do with how worried I am." Severus pushed another tray of sweets away, "I told you I wnated to sort through my memories before I talked about them."  
"Very well," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again as he relaxed back into his chair, which looked quite comfortable, Severus thought almost enviously. "Tell me about that vision of yours then."

~***~ 

Harry stared angrily at the parchment in his lap, ignoring Ron and Hermione in favour of observing every dot on the map. Snape was visiting Dumbledore. Again. Or maybe the headmaster had kept his promise and was trying to talk to Snape. Harry scowled. Snape was still a Death Eater, and he was pretty sure that the potions master was still serving Voldemort. Not that Dumbledore would ever accept that. He was just too determined to see something good in everybody. Even in Snape.

"Harry," Ron called over, "Come on mate! We'll never get Mione onto the quidditch pit again! Stop scowling at the map!"  
Harry glanced over to where his friends were plaing with some bludgers, sending them back and forth between them. The hits echoed over the field. Strangely enough no other students had decided to spend their sunday on the quidditch pit.  
"Mischief managed," he whispered at the map, his eyes glued to the dot labelled Snape until it had faded as well, "I will show you all." He frowned as a familiar shilhouette appeared, topped by silver blond hair. Malfoy. Heading straight for Ron and Hermione.  
"Fuck!" Harry jumped up, forcing himself not to run over to his friends.

~***~ 

"Are you quite sure?" The twinkle had disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes again, "The words you heard were exactly the ones Sybil spoke?"  
"Yes." Snape's back stiffened, "Even though she has no notion of what divination should be."  
"I noticed that your method seems to differ from hers," Dumbledore raised a mocking eyebrow, "I doubt she'd be willing to try yours."  
"A pity," Snape slowly returned the smile, "She might actually see something useful."  
"So it seems that we do not only have to search for that raven, but also for some chalice."  
"Yes." Snape gazed out of the window for a moment, before he continued nonchalantly, "I think you should consider invloving the order in this."  
"And how am I to explain it to them?" Dumbledored leant forward, locking gazes with Severus, "I can hardly come up with some age old myth to explain our search for an immortal raven and the supposed heir of Merlin, how am I supposed to explain that they are also supposed to search for a chalice? A chalice we know nothing about, if you don't mind me saying that."

"I know that it is difficult," Severus frowned, "But if this raven was once human...." he trailed off.  
"Yes?" Dumbledore's eyebrows were almost disappearing into his hairline, "It sounds as though you might have an idea."  
"If this raven was once human, then shouldn't an owl or a bord with strong magical abilities be able to find it?"  
"It should indeed!" Even the stars on Dumbledore's robe sparkeled excitedly, "It sounds like the perfect assignment for Fawks..."   
Severus frowned as Dumbledore suddenly trailed off again. Slowly he followed the headmaster's gaze, his mouth dropping open unceremoniously as he noticed the empty perch. Fawkes was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 8 

A grim smile graced his thin lips as he cast a notice-me-not spell and hurried on through the empty corridors. Almost empty, he corrected himself. He was sure that the Potter-brat was sneaking through the dimly-lit hallways, safely hidden beneath his father's invisibility cloak. James. Severus sighed, briefly nodding towards the unnamed painting next to the dungeon entrance. Just another sore spot in his past. A sore spot that should not be.  
"Gryffindorks," he told the portrait guarding his quarters. Why was he still feeling so subdued?  
"Nice password, professor," a silky voice suddenly drawled next to him. Snape's eyes narrowed.  
"Mr Malfoy," he raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I did not notice you there."  
"Nor did I notice you," the blond Slytherin bowed briefly. "I was wondering if you were willing to listen to me."  
"It is after curfew, Mr Malfoy," Snape pointed out.  
"I am well aware of that, Sir," Malfoy was still perfectly calm. "But an unusual problem has arisen and I need your help."  
"Very well, Mr Malfoy," Snape pushed the door to his quarters open. "You shall have half an hour of my time and a detention with me tomorrow evening. For being out after curfew."

~***~ 

"A detention?" Draco repeated as soon as the door had shut behind them. "Since when are you handing out detentions to your favourite godson?"  
"Since I have a batch of cauldrons that needs cleaning," Snape smirked. "And being my favourite godson is not entirely difficult since you happen to have the advantage of being my only godson. And you never know who may be lurking in the corridors," he added almost as an afterhtought.  
"Lurking in your dungeons?" Draco smiled, letting go of his haughty facade for once. "Who would be stupid enough to lurk in your terrority? The Bloody Baron would scare most of them to death."  
"The Potter-brat."  
"Are you sure that you aren't a little paranoid where Potter is concerned?"  
Snape merely shook his head. His long legs folded themselves beneath him as he sat down in his favourite chair. Draco shook his head. "How can you be comfortable like that? Chairs weren't made for sitting cross-legged in them."  
"Practice," Snape said cryptically. "Now," he accioed a glass of water from the kitchen, "What forced you to seek my advice?"  
Draco's open grin remained as he shook his head, sitting down on the black couch in front of the fireplace. "Your humour, dear godfather, is quite peculiar."  
Again Snape raised a single, elegant eyebrow. "Who said I was being humerous?"  
"Well," Draco folded his hands in his lap. "I need your help," he announced.  
Snape smirked again. "I had gathered as much. Who or what is your problem?"  
Draco sighed. "A certain bunch of Gryffindors."  
"Do tell me something new."  
"I need to befriend Potter and his friends."  
Water rained to the floor. "You what?!?" Snape asked incredulously, trying to regain control of his breathing.  
"I need to befriend Potter and his friends," Draco repeated, grinning at his shocked godfather. "And I want you to help me."  
"Sweet Merlin!" The glass almost shattered as Snape pit it down. "Why? And what makes you think I can help you?"  
"My father's orders," black robes rustled as Draco relaxed into the cushions. "He wants me to find out more about Potter's dreams."  
"He wants you to get close to the Potter-boy?"  
"Yes," Draco nodded once. "Apparently an old family friend has taken an interest in a certain something that appears in Potter's dreams."  
"That may be possible," Snape let his fingers run over the front buttons of his robes, till the tips of his fingers finally came to drum on his knees. "But why are you approaching me with this?"  
Draco used the uncomfortable silence to study his godfather closely. All laughter was gone from his eyes as he finally replied. "I want you to confirm that friend's interest in Potter's dreams."  
Snape eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Are you doubting your father's orders?"  
"I may be," Draco answered cautiously, "He has given me a lot of strange orders lately."  
Snape's fingers stilled. "And?"  
"And I think he may have an ulteriour motive that has no connection with the origional source of the orders he was supposed to give me."  
"That is a very serious accusation, Draco." Snape eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to his godson, resting his elbows on his knees. "Have you anything to back up your claims? Apart from the feeling that your father has an agenda of his own?"  
"No," Draco shook his head, "And you know that my father always has an agenda of his own."  
"And what do you want from me?" Snape was studying the young Slytherin intently, "How do you expect me to help you?"  
"Is there some truth to the claim that our friend is interested in Potter's dreams?"  
Another uncomfortable silence stretched between them. "There is." Severus said finally.  
"You know this friend better than I do," Draco continued cautiously, "Could you keep an eye on my father? Try to find out where his loyalties lie?"  
Again Snape was almost speechless. "You truly doubt him?"  
"Yes."  
"I see. I will keep an eye on him. It can only be in my interest to find out where his allegiance truly lies." He paused, relaxing back into his chair. "And what do you expect me to do abour your Potter problem?"  
"I would like you to team me up with the mudblood during potions or maybe give us a detention at the same time."  
"The mudblood?" Snape chuckled. "Do you want to give your father a heart attack?"  
"I want to get to know the girl," Draco huffed, a soft pink rising in his cheeks. "I don't want to marry her."  
"But you want me to set you up with her?"  
"Potter trusts her." Daco explained. "If I manage to win her over, to convince her that I am at least a bit trustworthy, then Potter will follow her judgement. It's my only chance of getting close to Potter."  
"Very well," Snape nodded, taking another sip from his glass. "I will help you. You may leave now."  
"Thank you, Sir," Draco bowed deeply. "It is good to know that there are still people one can rely on."  
"If you only knew," Snape whispered to the now-empty room, shaking his head sadly. "If you only knew." Slowly he got up, dust whirled through the air as he threw some floo powder into the fireplace. He had another report to give to Dumbledore.

~***~ 

"Can you believe it?" Ron was still beaming. "Malfoy backed off! He saw us at the Qidditch pit and just backed off! I bet he was scared without his two monkeys!"  
"He didn't look scared," Hermione interjected, forcefully putting down some books on Harry's nightstand. "You may find these useful for your transfiguration homework. If you decide to do it," she added with a meaningful glance at Ron.  
"Mione!"  
"Don't you Mione me, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione was doing her best McGonagall impression. "You really should put a bit more effort into your work!" She sat down on the bed beside Harry.  
"Shouldn't you be in the girl's dorm by now?" Ron asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"Ronald Weasley!" huffed Hermione indignantly. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
"I don't think Malfoy was scared," Harry said quietly. "I'm sure he had another reason for backing off. Maybe Snape put him up to something."  
"Harry..." the only thing that kept Hermione from rolling her eyes was the fact that she knew exactly just how ridiculous it would look. "I think you really should try to get over your obsession with Professor Snape. The headmaster trusts him, remember?"  
"Yeah, but he's still a greasy git," Ron chimed in again, throwing a red pillow at Harry. "Cheer up mate! You've always got me and Mione to save your sorry ass from Snape."  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione had reverted to McGonagall behaviour again. "I doubt that Professor Snape is after Harry's backside! And he's still your professor. You should show him some respect!"  
"I'll show him respect the day he starts respecting anyone but Slytherins as human beings," Ron grumbled.  
Hermione ignored the redhead. "Harry?" she asked. "What is it? You are still awfully quiet."  
"Nothing Mione," Harry waved absentmindedly at his friend. "And Ron's right. You should go back to your dorm before Seamus and Neville come back or McGonagall decides to check up on us."  
"Very well," Hermione's back was rigid as she stood up. "I know when I'm not wanted anymore. Goodnight."  
Only after quite some time did Ron notice that Harry was still staring quietly at the wall. Sighing he shook his head, snuggling into his sheets as he gathered them around him. He was too tired to deal with Harry in a strange mood right now.  
Niether of them noticed the black bird perching on the window sill.

~***~ 

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he stepped from the last step of the stairs to the astronomy tower. A chilly wind was whirling around him, always changing directions. Night had fallen quickly but he had found himself unable to rest. And Fawkes had still not returned. Albus Dumbledore hated admitting it, but he was more than just a little worried for his familiar. If only Severus had not seen Fawkes being hurt. But it was just a vision, he reminded himself, wrinkled hans curling weakly around the stone rail. The bloody raven attacking the phoenix could be nothing but a vision.  
"A vision for what?" He raised his head, long hair falling back as he stared up to the blackened sky. Myriads of starts glittered above, glowing with cold fire. A pale moon was half-hidden behind a single cloud, still shining bright enough to bathe the castle and the surrounding wood in a silvery twilight. The unsteady wid danced through the forbidden forest, bowing the trees as it went. On the first glance everything seemed quiet and peaceful and yet there was commotion everywhere.  
"Please come back, Fawkes." The quiet words were like a silent prayer. The phoenix had never left him before and he wondered what could have prompted the bird to do so now. It could not be a simple coincidence. Too many things were happening at once.

~***~ 

Moist warmth surrounded him as he slowly opened his eyes again. Harry groaned as pain flared through his scar.  
"He is aware of your dreams," a well-known voice that had been haunting Harry for days whispered. "Voldemort knows what you dream."  
"Does he know about you?" the boy asked, turning towards the bird with a sense of dread.  
"He knows of me," the bird laughed silenty. Claws scraped over stony sand as it hopped down from a dead bough it had been sitting on. "But he has no idea who I am."  
Harry shivered again as he looked around the stony black landscape he had already seen in his last dream. The strange, red twilight was different this time, though he could not say why. Everything looked just as gloomy as he remembered it.  
"Are you the raven?" Harry wispered, sitting down cross-legged on the dark sand.  
"Haven't you asked me that before?" The bird cocked its head, beady eyes staring up at the boy.  
"I think I did." Harry shivered. The humid air made his robes cling to his body. "If Voldemort is aware of my dreams," Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Does he know what we are talking about?"  
"No," the bird shifted on its feet. "Do you know why it is necessary?"  
"Confusion clouded Harry's eyes. "Why what is necessary?"  
"Your dreams." The bird answered without elaborating.  
"No." Harry shook his head. "Why am I dreaming of you again."  
"Maybe because you haven't understood yet." The bird was laughing silently again. "You will never find what you seek as long as you don't understand your dreams."  
"But..." Harry stared incredulously at the spot where the raven had been sitting. It was gone. From one second to the other, without a trace. "I want to wake up..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as he got up. He trembled in the humid warmth. Why was he always alone? A sudden shadow darkened the already gloomy twilight. The knot of apprehension in his stomach made his insides burn as he looked up. The cloud was back.  
The cloud changed once more and this time he forced his gaze to stay looked on the pale grey. The soft curves of the whispy, grey cloud wavered, became a clear outline. He did not even notice that he had stopped breathing at some point. He was staring up at the shape of a giant bird. A raven. The shape wavered again and this time he had no idea what he was looking at. Harry was sure that it was important never the less.  
The new shape of the cloud loomed ominiously above him, seeming to glare down at him. His fingernails clawed themselvs into his forehead as the pain in his scar returned again. Waves of burning fire seemed to singe his veins, travelled from the scar through his whole body.  
"No!"  
Harry sat up, soaked in sweat and shivering violently. He was finally awake again. Groaning he let himself fall back into the pillows. Luckily he had remembered to put up the silencing spells around his bed this time. A sticky warmth trickled from his scar and into his hair and tangy, salty taste filled his mouth. Blood. He knew the taste only too well. Still shivering he forced himself to relaxed, listening to Ron's even snoring in the bed next to him.

~***~ 

A soft, green light filled the cold room. A single chair, that looked more like a throne was the only furniture within it. Nagini hissed agitatedly as she slithered through the cold cave once more. Her master was restless this night. The hiss resounded strangely in the silent hall. The figure on the throne was motionless, except for its fingers, which were tapping a strange rhythm on the armrest.  
"He has been dreaming of the bird again," the cold voice sounded surprisingly human. "Nagini!" the dark lord calmed visibly as the giant snake curled almost reverently around his feet. "It seems that my spies have lost their skills," the red-eyed man hissed in parseltongue. "We should make sure that they still know their duties, don't you think?"  
Nagini would have purred if she had been a cat. It sounded as though she might get some entertainment soon. 


	10. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 9 

Lucius sighed deeply, absentmindedly straightening his robes and pushing his hair back beneath the hood of his dark cloak as soon as the pull of the portkey vanished. He hated sunday nights. It was always the same. Activate the portkey, travel to only-Merlin-knew where, wait in some dark, dirty place that was sure to ruin his robes - or at least another cloak - and receive even more orders.  
Tonight's location was a forest. And of course it just had to be deep, dark and damp. There were days - sundays of course - when he thought that the person he met picked these places just to annoy him. Not that he would ever voice that thought. He still had too much of the Malfoy survivor instinct. Even though he sometimes sincerely doubted that. He forced himself not to sigh again.

"You are late," a cold, male voice suddenly interrupted him. Lucius frowned. Why could he never hear the other approach? "Why was I here before you then?" he asked, frowning.

"What news do you have for me?" The other man asked instead, looming ominiously over Lucius. Somehow he managed to do that in spite of being smaller.

"My son received his orders." Lucius supressed a shudder. "And it seems that he has enlisted Severus to help him. I fear he may actually succeed."

"Snape." The stranger's voice was still cold, but a new tone had entered it. It was neither interest nor dismissal, just the necessity of knowing something. "How much do you know about Snape?"

"I know him well enough to know that he may be of too much help for Draco." Lucius paused, pretending to study a bat's quivering flight nearby. "I fear his allegiance undoubtedly lies on the other side."

The other was quiet for a while. His hood, which was filled with nothing but blackness, peered thoughtfully at the blond wizard. "So he is a traitor after all." The cold voice was emotionless again.

"I fear so," Lucius shook his head. "His return was nothing but a lie, he still clings to his old ways."

"I see." Another heavy silence hung deadly in the air.

"Sir?" Lucius' voice wobbled slightly. "Do I have your permission to proceed and rid us of the Snape problem?"

The blond wizard shivered as the seemingly empty cloak in front of him cocked its head as though deep in thought. "Aye," the stranger said after a while. "You have. Just make sure that he cannot return. I shall expect your report next sunday. The portkey will come to you."

"Yes, Sir." Lucius bowed slightly. When he looked up again, the soft breeze of chilly night air was once more his only companion. He hated sundays. Sighing deeply he caressed his ring, the portkey that would always bring him safely home. Now he had not only his son to worry about but also a Snape to get rid of. Life was unfair.

~***~ 

Monday morning started out just like it usually did. At precisely half past six the doors to the great hall flared open, revealing a tall, dark figure in billowing black robes. Severus strode through the hall, ignoring the half-scared, half-hateful glances the students were giving him. They always looked at him like that.  
He forced his lips not to form into a satisfied smirk. They were still scared of him. It had to be a basic human instinct to fear that, which one cannot comprehend. It seemed to be one of the few things the dunderheads he was forced to teach were able to memorize for more than just a few, short seconds.  
He stepped up to the head table, swivelled to the side and stopped dead in his tracks. And from there on things continued to go downhill for everyone. Something was wrong. Severus' baleful glare immediately settled on Minerva. How could she do this to im? Granted, he had been even less nicer to her lately than he usually was, but this was a decleration of war.  
Suddenly he became aware of the surprised and curious glances aimed at him. Growling he continued his walk and slid gracefully into his seat, immediately pushing the basket of bread away, that was standing in front of his plate.

"Minerva." Severus' voice was cold enough to probably chill even Voldemort to the bone as he raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "Where is the raspberry jam?"  
Severus supressed another growl as Minerva just stared at him, mirroring his expression. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about Severus." The bread basket charred over the table cloth as she pulled it back to its previous position. "The house elves are responsible for setting the table, not I."

"So you asked them not to serve any raspberry jam today."

"Really Severus," Minerva shook her head, nonchalantly heaping some blueberry jam onto her toast. "This is getting ridiculous. Do you have nothing else to worry about?"

"My dear friends," the headmaster's booming voice effectively cut off Severus' biting retort. "If I could have your attention for a moment."

Severus grimaced as another flash of pain stabbed through his temples. He hated the sonorous charm. Granted, it made one's voice louder, but it also gave him a headache. Always. Damn the headmaster.

"Now," the headmaster continued, glancing at the assembled students over the rim of his half-moon glasses. "As you all know, phoenixes are very rare in the wizarding world and thus very precious to us."  
Severus stared at the headmaster in shock. Was Dumbledore just announcing that his phoenix had vanished? How stupid could a single person be?

"Yesterday evening I received a letter from a high-ranking ministry employee and... silence!" He called, waiting for the students' agitated whispers to die down. An eternity seemed to pass before he finally picked up his speech again. "A letter informing me, that a wild phoenix has been sighted in this area."  
Snape's relieved sigh drowned in the collective surprised gasp. Obviously the headmaster was not as stupid as he had been inclined to believe.

"All residents of Hogwarts are hereby asked to report any sighting of a phoenix immeditely to me," Dumbledore finished. "I will then pass on the information to the people in charge of the search. Enjoy your breakfast." With a last nod at the quiet hall he sat down, grabbing another poached egg. He could only hope that one of them had seem Fawkes.

~***~ 

The whole school was alive with gossip. Harry frowned, as he once more climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower. Was there anything worse than Divination? Except for Snape and his potions, of course. There simply could be nothing worse than that.

"Harry!" Hermione's cheeks were reddened as she finally managed to catch up with her friend. "What is the matter today? You were the first one to leave the table." She was still breathing heavily, as she fell in step with Harry. "Seamus had a very interesting theory why the ministry could be searching for a wild phoenix and Neville..."

"Let me guess," Harry's voice was heavy with sarcasm ,"Neville is sure that Snape is trying to catch and kill the phoenix because he wants to eat him or use him in some dark and deathly potion."

"Why yes," Hermione's cheeks became even redder, "But really, Harry. There's no need to talk like that. You know how scared poor Neville is of him."

"Almost as scared as he is of Mrs Norris, I know," Harry waved absentmindedly at his friend. "Didn't you listen Mione? The ministry is searching for the phoenix. They'll know if Snape tries to kill it."

"But Harry!" Harry almost bumped into his friend as she suddenly stopped. "Phoenixes rarely leave their homes! They hate travelling. Someone must have forced the phoenix to leave or..."

"Or what?" Harry stepped resolutely around her. "Someone must have put it under the Imperius? You know that is impossible."

Hermione cocked her head, staring after Harry in wonder. He had never been so quick to dismiss an option only because it seemed impossible. Something about the way he behaved was off. Now, if she could only figure out what. And why.

~***~ 

"Harry! Get a grip on yourself! She could come in any minute now."

"Sorry 'Mione," Harry grimaced, absentmindedly rubbing his shin where Hermione had just kicked him. "Is it really necessary to almost break my bones?"

"Is it really necessary to almost fall asleep just because the teacher is late?" the ginger-haired girl retorted. Her scowl was almost murderous. "What if Trelawney walks in and you're snoring fitfully on your desk? You -"

"I'd be having the best divination lesson ever," Harry interrupted her, grinning wildly. "Calm down Mione, red is not the best colour for you face."

"Sometimes you even sound like him," Hermione huffed, shaking her head. "It's impossible."

Harry stared at his friend, genuine surprise evident in his gaze. "Sometimes I sound like whom?" 

"Like Snape," his friend elaborated. "The thing about my blush could have been straight from him."

"Like Snape?" More than just a few strange glances settled on Harry as the boy-who-lived suddenly began to laugh. "Mione, I would rather kill myself than say anything that sounds like Snape!"

Hermione just shook her head at her laughing friend. No matter how much Harry denied it, sometimes talking to him was exactly like talking to Snape. Or at least like she imagined talking to Snape would be like.

"What is he doing here?"

Harry's surprised question suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She quickly forced her mouth to close again as her gaze encountered a star-spangled robe in front of the class.

"Thanks for calming down so quickly children," Dumbledore's smile was just as warm as always but his eyes seemed to have lost their twinkle. "I am sorry to inform you, that your lesson has been cancelled. Professor Trelawney has suddenly been called away on urgent business and we have not managed to find a substitute teacher on such short notice. You all have a free peroid to enjoy. Or to sleep a little longer," he added with a conspiratory glance at Harry.

"Sir?" 

Harry groaned. Of course Hermione just had to be the first one to ask a question.

Dumbledore's robes sparkled in time with his smile. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"How long will Professor Trelawney be away? And will there be a substitute teacher and..."

"Now, now, Miss Granger," Dumbledore scowled briefly at a crystal ball but quickly smiled again. "There is no need to panick. You will still learn everything you have to know for your exams."

"Yes Sir." Hermione was still a little breathless. "Thank you."

Harry's frown deeped as his gaze met the headmaster's. Which kind of business could probably draw Trelawney away from the teaching position she was so proud of? And why now, right after she had made another prediction? The last prediction before the one about the chalice had been the one about his birth. Harry's green eyes narrowed throughtfully. The chalice had to be important. Maybe even more important than the raven. 

"Sweet Merlin..." he choked as a thought suddenly invaded his mind. Trelawney had said that the bird would lead them to the chalice. What if the bird she had meant was not the raven but perhaps the wild phoenix? And if Snape was really trying to kill the phoenix, then Voldemort had to know Trelawney's last propecy as well. Maybe Voldemort even knew what the prophecy was supposed to mean. Or he was trying to find out. Harry's hand froze in midair, never reaching the quill he had been reaching for. What if Voldemort did not know what the prophecy meant and was trying to find out? What if that was the reason for Trelawney's absence? Would the headmaster lie to them?

"Harry?" Hermione asked for the third time, shaking her friend's elbow. "Are you coming? We can spend the free period in the library and.. Harry?" Her shocked eyes stared after her friend, who had just left her standing in the middle of the empty classroom.   
"What in Merlin's name is the matter with you?" She whispered, already running after the green-eyed Gryffindor. He had never left her like that before, no matter how deep in thought he was. The frown that was etched onto her face only deepened. A lot of people were behaving strangely lately. What if everything was connected somehow?

"Ouch!" The floor raced towards her, right after she had rounded the corner and hid something solid. Dazed she stared at the hand offered to her.

"Let me help you up," a smooth voice offered. "Are you unhurt?"

Hermione was at a loss for words as she stared at the concerned face in front of her. Draco Malfoy was being nice. What was the world coming to?

~***~ 

She whimpered in her sleep-like state as the small, scrawny boy reached for her, his dark brown eyes alight with happiness.  
"Raven!"

She smiled softly at the boy, gently picking the six-year old up. "Hello there, my little one. Have you missed me?"

"Always," dirty hands entangled themselves in her hair. "Why did you go flying again?"

"I had to visit someone." Raven brushed some twigs out of her path as she picker her way through the shrubbery. The woods around her were of a sparkling green, almost glittering like sun-caressed emeralds. Flowers sprang up from the lush grass, that was richly interwoven with an intricate web of moss. Everything seemed to be more alive here than it was on the mainland, even the smallest plants and animals.

"Are your parents home?" She asked instead as they finally reached a stony path, that led them steadily uphill.

"Mum's with the speaking stones," the boy told her, his head resting against her shoulder and his long, black hair fanning out over her simple woollen dress. "She's preparing the ritual for Cuda." He paused for a moment. "Will you teach me to fly? Just like you?"

"Maybe I will one day, my little Raven." The boy turned immediately back to her as she set him down. "But not today. No," she held up her hand, already knowing his next question. "And not tomorrow, either. You are still too small."

"But I want to become a real raven too!"

 

Raven whimpered again, helplessly rolling to the side as the coldness of her surroundings once more invaded her body and thoughts. She knew that it was nothing but a dream, nothing but a memory. The boy she had once loved so much had become someone else, had been living as somebody else for longer than she dared to think. And she hated to speculate on what the darkness he had chosen to taint himself with might have turned him into. But still he was calling for her. Always calling for her in her sleep, in her visions. She knew that he needed her, her little Raven needed her and yet she was unable to help, was unable to face what he had become. 

For just a moment she opened her green eyes, but even the dim light in the cave was too much to bear. "Master..." she whispered, as another picture entered her mind. She was standing in a cave with the boy, reassuringly squeezing his hands. A green-golden glow filled the room, softening the shadows on the brown stonewalls. A few small trees were scattered around the cave, opening to a clearing in the middle. At the east side of the clearing lay a statue, which seemed to sleep on a bed of moss and wild roses. It was the statue of a tall, bulky man with shoulderlong hair and a ruggedly handsome face. He looked peaceful and content in spite of the sword in his hands. Ancient runes covered the sword and the armour he was wearing. The silver metal of the mailshirt bore a stark contrast to the red dragon that was curled protectively around his stony body.

 

"He needs you," a male voice she had not heard for centuries whispered in her mind. "He needs you Raven, he is lost."  
"I cannot help him..." she whispered helplessly, not even noticing that she was turning into her bird form. "I have been asleep for so long... how could I face the world outside again?"

The vision vanished and merciful blackness and silence ruled her sleep once more. She knew she was needed, knew that there was a war, but she could not go. She had made her decision years ago, when a dark wizard had risen. A wizard she had been unable to stop, because the Morrigan had decided to use him for her own, misguided purposes. She would not leave her cave again and instead sleep and dream on, always hoping that one day the gentle touch of death would reach for her and finally break the gift the Great Mother had given her.


	11. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 10

"I cannot believe you did that Albus!" Snape's usually pallid cheeks looked almost rosy. "Have you even for a second thought of what might happen if the students write their parents that there's a wild phoenix somewhere around the castle? Can you imagine what it would mean for -"

"I have thought of that Severus," Dumbledore was the embodiment of calmness, relaxing deep into the comfort of his armchair. "I am counting on it, in fact. Now," he added, folding his hands over his stomach, which looked more than just strange in his blue-striped robes. "I would be very grateful if you could refrain from pacing a hole into my office floor."

Snape's robes billowed around him as he swivelled to a stop. "I am not pacing a hole into your office floor."

"You aren't anymore," Dumbledore pointed out. "But you certainly would have succeeded, had you continued any longer."

"I do not pace. Ever." Snape's dark brown eyes glared irritatedly at the snickering portrait of Phineas Nigellus. "And you would do well to remember that your frame is not protected against vandalism."

"Severus." Albus sighed deeply, shaking his head as the potions master tried to glare the portrait into silence. "When are you going to start Harry's occlumency lessons?"

Severus frowned deeply as he finally tore his gaze from the portrait. "Do I have to?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "I thought we had come to an agreement?"

"No headmaster," Severus sat down, perching on the uncomfortable chair like a big crow. "You had decided." 

"We had decided together," Dumbledore reminded his younger colleague. "I merely asked for your co-operation."

"Of course headmaster," Snape's voice was more than just cynical. He smoothed his robes over his knees. "Your wish is my co-operation."

"Harry has to be taught," Dumbledore shook his head. "We do not know how much Voldemort can learn from his dreams. We have to protect ourselves."

"Of course." Severus sighed deeply. His reluctance was more than obvious. "I'll give him a detention today. We will start at once."

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore's smile was almost blinding. "I knew you would see reason."

Snape just glared angrily at Phineas as he finally stalked out of the office. Monday evening was his only real free evening and of course Albus just had to make him spend it with Potter. He smiled suddenly. Maybe there was something good to be won from this after all. He just had to hand out a few more detentions.

~***~ 

His mood had improved to something that could almost be called good as he strode through the dungeons after lunch. The corridor in front of the potions class room was already crowded with students. A quick glance around confirmed his first suspicion. Severus sighed as he opened the door with a flick of his wand. All students were present. Even Potter was on time today. Pity.

He sneered at the room, simply enjoying the effect of it, as the students finally took their seats.  
"I am surprised that all of you decided to be on time today," he announced. "But at least that means that there is the chance of some of you actually learning something today." He grinend at the Longbottom boy, who flinched immediately. Good. "You will work in pairs today. Longbottom," he once more turned his attention to the shivering boy. "You will work with Mr Malfoy today." A groan echoed through the whole class.  
Severus glanced at his list again, before quickly pairing of the other students.   
"Granger and Crabbe." Even more groaning, this time on both sides.  
"Potter and Goyle."

"Weasley and Zabini." For a moment Severus felt sorry for his Slytherins. Every one of them had been paired with one of the Gryffindors. He shrugged, sneering the class into silence once more. At least Albus would approve. House interactions and everything.

"Today will be a theory lesson," he announced, stalking up and down between the tables. "I will give each pair a potions book that is neither on your book list nor on the syllabus for this year and a specific potion you are to research. Each pair will give a speech in front of the class on the potion they had to research." With another flick of his wand the cupboard to his left opened and some heavy, leather bound books floated out, one of them settling down on each table. "Get started! You will hand in drafts of your speeches at the end of the lesson."

~***~ 

Two very subdued groups of students left the potions class room one lesson later. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins even refrained from insulting and hexing each other and instead concentrated on grumbling about their teacher. Snape had been more unfair than he usually was and even the Slytherins had managed to get some detentions, although they did not lose any points. It seemed that no matter how bad his mood Snape just could not bring himself to deduct points from his own house.

"It's unfair," Ron kicked angrily against the nearest piece of armour. "I swear, he only paired us off like this to hand out detentions."

"I'm with you on this one," Harry sighed, hoping that Ron would calm down soon. The redhead's temper was even more volatile than a blast-ended skrewt. "But if you continue like this, he'll give you another detention for damaging school property."

"He's right Ronald," Hermione pulled Ron back from another armour. "Stop behaving like a child."

"A child?" Ron glared at her. His ears were just as red as his hair. "I'm not a child!"

"But you are behaving like one!"

"No, he isn't." Harry interrupted his friend, changing their direction to the quidditch pit. "But Snape is, if he really paired us off like that just because he wanted to hand out detentions."

Hermione's ginger curls bounced around her shoulders as she shook her head. "Giving Ron a detention simply because he annoyed Blaise and giving you one as well because you didn't check what Gregory had written for spelling mistakes was unfair."

"Yeah," Ron agreed bitterly. "As was making you suffer a whole lesson next to Crabbe. And giving you a detention for breathing at the wrong time. And we can't even complain about it to the headmaster. He would only say that Snape was encouraging us to take care of each other or something."

"Let's just hope that we manage to survive the evening somehow." Harry grumbled.

Groaning Ron hit his head against the nearest stone wall, not even stopping when Hermione once more tried to pull him away. "Please don't remind me that our detentions start today."

~***~ 

On the outside he was just as calm and collected as always but on the inside he was grinning madly. His plan had worked better than he had dared to hope. He had not only managed to give Draco and Potter detentions but also the rest of the damned golden Gryffindor trio. Perhaps life was good today after all. Even without raspberry jam. What better way to get back at Minerva for that than claiming her pet students' free time?

She would probably never forgive him, but then he had never been someone who sought forgiveness from anyone. He had learnt early enough that everything had its consequences and that some things simply were not meant to be forgiven. 

He had planned to spend the evening in the forbidden forest, but at least he could get the first of the occlumency lessons with Potter over and done with. He smirked at a passing Ravenclaw.  
The black-haired girl immediately shrunk back against the wall. Plus he could send Weasley to Filch for some nice, old-fashioned hand-to-scrub cleaning and give Draco some time to get close to the Granger girl. Maybe the Gryffindor know-it-all would be able to tempt the boy away from Lucius' dark influence.

~***~ 

Harry shivered with anticipation as he slowly closed in on his prey. His tongue darted out to wet his almost non-existent lips. Another whimper escaped him. He was so close. So close to coiling, to striking. He only had to await his master's command. No one noticed him as he slithered through the assembled pairs of feet, only once stopping to admire the texture of a especially beautiful pair of dragonhide boots. They looked as though they must be heaven to slide over.  
"Nagini!" He stilled as soon as the cold voice boomed through his mind. No, he tried to frown but failed miserably. Something was wrong here. He was not supposed to answer to this name. "Just a little further, my pet," the voice in his mind crooned. "You have almost reached the traitor. It is time to give him what he deserves."

He launched himself at the ankle of the man, his poisonous teeth bared and ready to strike. His veins sang with pleasure of the imminent kill and Harry groaned, unconsciously rubbing his scar as he shook his head.

"Hey mate?" Ron shook his shoulder more roughly than necessary. "Are you back with us? You suddenly zoned out."

"Yeah, I think I am." Harry mumbled almost incomprehensibly. "I think I just had some weird daydream or something like that."

"Daydream?" Hermione quickly pulled Harry and Ron into a deserted corridor. A few surprised glances followed them, but nobody came after them. The pupils of Hogwarts had learnt to expect strange behaviour from the Gryffindor golden trio. "Harry," she let go of her friend's robe. "Did you have another vision?"

"A vision?" Harry laugehd sharply, the sound never reflected in his eyes. "I wasn't sleeping Mione."

"It could have been a waking vision," Ron interjected. His red hair clashed horribly with the carpet on the wall. He was looking away from Harry and Hermione, making sure that none of the other students disturbed them. "They are rare, but even Trelawney is supposed to have had some.

Harry snorted. "Well, that settles it. If Trelawney has had it, then it can't have been a vision. No," he shook his head. "It was only a strange daydream, nothing more."

"Harry," Hermione grabbed her friend's shoulder, forcing his attention back to her. "Are you sure?"

"Leave him be, Mione." Ron was already back on his way into the main corridor. "We'll be late for lunch if we stand here all day. And arguing doesn't solve anything."  
For once Hermione completely agreed with her red-headed friend.

~***~ 

"I am glad that you could spare some of your time to see me," Lucius boewed briefly to the man behind the heavy oak desk. "I have new information, which could be very useful for your case."

"Could it indeed, Mr Malfoy." The square-jawed man pushed a stray lock of straw-coloured hair away from his face. "And is this information important enough to justify your presence here?" He pulled his glasses down to the tip of his nose, squinting through them at the blond death eater. "We had agreed not to meet in public."

"This can hardly be called public." Lucius pointed out, glancing around the sparely furnished office. No one who came in here for the first time would recognize this as the office Fudge's inofficial security advisor. "But I can always leave again, if you would rather be rid of me."

"You will stay." The man's voice was cold enough to send an unwelcome shiver down Lucius' back. "And you will report immediately." 

"Of course, Sir." Lucius hid a satisfied smirk. "I have finally found proof for the death eater activities of a person you have been wanting to arrest for quite some time now."

"And that person would be?" Sturgis Podmore pushed his glasses back up. "You should know better than to keep me waiting Mr Malfoy. Especially if one considers your own involvement with a certain illegal movement."

"Of course," Lucius swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. "I have found letters and photos that prove Severus Snape's involvement with the death eaters."

Podmore's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "And why should we believe that you are truly handing over your son's godfather and your supposed best friend? I have to admit that actually managing to get to my office is really quite a feat, even for somebody like you," he glanced contemptiously at Malfoy. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed danerously. "Severus Snape is not a friend of mine. It was Narcissa's wish to make him Draco's godfather."

"Just hand this so-called proof over and get yourself out of here;" Podmore sneered at the blond Slytherin. "I have better things to do than wasting my time with the likes of you."

"As you wish." Lucius answered as haughtily as he could, stalking out of the office without another word. His black cloak billowed behind him. He smiled as he hurried through the corridors. The Snape problem was in good hands. Now all he had to do was make sure that Draco ended up just where he wanted him to be.

~***~ 

Pain soared through her eyes as she opened them again. She could not sleep anymore. The call had become too strong to resist. They were coming for him and he needed her now more than ever. Even more than he had needed her when his parents had died.  
Sighing he stumbled to her feet, each joint protesting loudly as she finally moved them again.  
"Relaxo," she whispered, pointing at her right leg. Her breathing evened the second the cramp disappeared. Had she slept too long? She needed to find her charge and she needed to find him quickly.  
"Cuda," she said resolutely to the empty cave. Her unsued voice resounded hollowly around her. "Great mother of all, who dwell in the seven realms, allow me to ask for thy assistance once more."

A heavy silence suffocated the cave. She stood in the middle of her hiding place, a much too thin figure with almost absurdly long, tangled hair. Green eyes glared into the gloom from sunken features and prominent cheek bones. Her stomach rumbled loudly. She had not eaten for centuries and now, that she had woken again, her body had decided to remind her forcefully of the fact. Raven sighed, taking another stumbling step towards the exit of the cave. She had no time to hunt for food. Her little one was in danger.


	12. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: see porologue  


* * *

Chapter 11 

Her wings were aching as she finally reached the mountains of Scotland. She had been able to fly again without any problems, each bone and feather in her body remembered what it felt like to be airborne, even seemed to have longed to fly again. And yet she tired more easily than she had before her rest. She was totally out of shape.

Raven sighed, searching for a place to rest. Black feathers glistened in the sun as she sank down on the branches of a lonely elm tree. The tree was dying. She could sense the beetles eating their way through the wood, could feel the life slowly trail out of the tree. It hurt. The tree was not exactly sentient, but it hurt. Raven forced back a choked sob. It was exactly why she had decided to disappear, why she had hoped that if she just stayed away from the world long enough death might come to her. She longed to enter the Otherworld. For centuries she had watched the world around her chance and die, only comforted by the heirs, by the family she was sworn to protect. And then?

She hopped down a few branches, quickly catching one of the beetles, which had dared to come to the surface. The last living heir had abandoned the cause. He had turned dark, had subjected himself to a life in the servitude of the Dark Lord and thus damned the world to darkness.   
She swallowed, wincing as a foul taste was left in her beak. She had helped his parents to raise him as a protector of the old faith, as a follower of the Great Mother, but Severus had betrayed them all. How could the gods have allowed that to happen? She still could not understand it. It was not just.   
And now he needed her. She could feel his presence somewhere in Scotland, could feel that he was in danger and that she was the only one, who could truly help him. But how was she supposed to face what he had become? Years had passed since he had turned dark and she dreaded meeting him again. And yet her visions had been clear. He needed her and she was supposed to help him. The Sleeping King and the Great Mother both demanded it.

With another sigh she jumped, relishing in feeling the wind brush over her feathers, on the soft breeze whispering over her back. She could not disobey. The will of the goddess was clear. The last rays of the setting sun followed her, caressing her feathers as she continued her journey. Severus was close.

~***~ 

Hermione grimaced as she stared at the cauldron in front of her. How could a single cauldron become this dirty? A sticky, blue mass clung to the metal, littered with some half-cooked roots and other things she could not identify anymore. Maybe she could cast just a quick charm to ban the risk of accidentally poisoning herself?  
She threw an irritated glance at Malfoy from under her lashes.

No, she decided. She had this damned detention with Draco and he was sure to tell Professor Snape if she used any magic. After all, they were supposed to serve their detention without magic. She eyed the strange mess for another minute. Snape had assured her, that there was nothing poisonous in the cauldrons they were supposed to clean but what if? There was nothing more dangerous than a potion gone wrong. What if the Professor erred?

"Go on Granger, do it," Malfoy gave her an exasperated glare. "Just do it. I don't feel like cleaning all these cauldrons myself only because you felt more content glaring at the damned things. You can't look the potions away."

"I know that." Hermione snapped. How typical of Malfoy to say something condescending. Suddenly she remembered the first part of what Draco had said. "Go on and do what?"

Draco's eyebrows rose in an almost perfect imitation of Snape. "Come again, Granger?"

"You said I should go on and do it," she explained, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ears as she stood up from where she had been kneeling. "What did you mean?"

"I meant," Draco paused for another suffering sigh. "That you should go on and cast whatever charm you were thinking of doing instead of letting me do all the work."

"I was not going to let you do all the work!" Hermione blushed. "And I'm not stupid. You'd tell Snape."

"No." Draco grabbed a brush and half-disappeared into the cauldron he had decided to start with. "I will not tell Snape. Now get it on."

Hermione blinked a few times. "Why would you not tell Snape?"

"Why would I?" Draco's hollow voice came from inside the cauldron.

"Because..." Hermione frowned. Somehow this conversation was more than surreal. "Because you are a Slytherin." She finished lamely.

"I give you my word as a Slytherin, that I will not tell on you, Draco's head reappeared. Small, blue bits clung to his hair. "My word of honour," he added after a while. "Now, will you start?"

Hermione's jaw was set as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why should I believe you?"

Draco grinned. "Because Slytherins are clever and cunning, but not necessarily lyres as well."

Hermione stared at him for another minute at last before she finally nodded slowly. Maybe. For some strange reason Draco with blue goo sticking in his hair was much more trustworthy than the usual sneering Draco.  
"Very well." She glared at him, just for good measure. "But you will suffer if you tell on me."

"Of course I would," Draco agreed, throwing a scrub at her, which she failed to catch. "Snape would hex me for not stopping you."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and, after casting the charm, went to search for the scrub under the worktables. There were a lot of cauldrons to be cleaned and she still had to do some homework. The transfigurations essay was due tomorrow.

~***~ 

At the same time a certain Ronald Weasley was even unhappier than Hermione. Why oh why did Snape have to give him a detention with Filch? And why had he insisted on supervising Harry's, Hermione's and Draco's detention himself? It made no sense. Unless Snape had a specific reason for letting go of another chance to torture him. But which reason could that be? Was Snape planning to do something even nastier to him?

"Get yourself over here and start cleaning instead of staring holes into thin air!"

"Yes, Mr Filch." Ron sighed, finally picking up the bucket. Life was unfair.

~***~ 

"Block Potter!" Snape barked angrily. His black robes whirled angrily around him as he once more paced through the empty hall. "You are supposed to block!"

"Yes Sir." Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at his potions professor. This so-called lesson was even worse than the usual detentions. Snape had been attacking his mind for half an hour and so far he had managed nothing more than a weak barrier.

"That pitiful excuse of a shield you are putting up is nothing!" Snape continued his tirade. "How do you expect to protect yourself from the Dark Lord? You are supposed to keep me out!"

"I am trying Sir," Harry rubbed his temples. "Maybe if you could explain-"

"Legilimens!" Snape whirled around, his wand once more pointing at Harry.

Harry groaned staggering back with the impact of the spell. He could feel Snape's mind brushing against the surface of his consciousness, could feel the professor's presence probing his memories, digging deeper and deeper into his thoughts. Pictures rose in front of his eyes.  
The Dementor that had attacked him in the park, Sirius vanishing into the veil at the ministry, Bellatrix Lestrange casting her curses...

"No..." he whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. "Get out..."

"Block Potter!" Snape's voice was muffled, as though he was speaking from a great distance. "Shield your mind."

"Cannot..." Harry gasped, staggering back against the cold stone wall. Everything around him was so cold. The shape of the Dementor appeared in front of him once more; the void within the hood drew nearer. Harry could feel the Dementor open its mouth, could feel that it was getting ready to give him the kiss.

"Out!" He yelled, dropping to his knees as a blue flash of light suddenly blinded him. His knees hit the floor with a hollow thud. Pain soared through his legs, numbing his whole lower body. He was still shivering with remembered cold.

Harry looked up, staring in shock at what he saw. He was standing in a cave. There were even some trees and some sort of statue in the middle of it. A blue half-moon glared down from the roof about him with a harsh golden glow. He clutched his stomach, staring incredulously at Snape, who was standing next to a small, black-haired boy and a raven. Snape's face was twisted with rage.

"How could you Potter?" The snarl did not sound even remotely human. "Get out now!" 

Another flash of light hit Harry squarely in the chest, knocked him off his feet and sent him flying again. Dumbfounded Harry blinked a few times, staring up at Snape in surprise. He was back in the Room of Requirement, sitting in the middle of the training area Snape had chosen for their lesson. The professor's face was still contorted in anger.

"I don't know how you managed to do this Potter," Snape said in a deadly quiet voice. "But if you ever again break into my mind I will hex you into the next millennium, no matter what Dumbledore says. You are supposed to block me, not to force your way into my mind."

Harry nodded dumbly, still unable to understand what had happened. Somehow Snape's words were just not registering with him. 

"And now get out you damned Gryffindor!" Snape yelled, clenching his fists at his sides. His whole body was shaking with anger as he watched Harry scramble to his feet and hurry out of the room. He should have been able to see it coming. The boy had certainly been angry enough.  
Snape shook his head at the closed door. Sometimes his teaching methods worked too well. Harry had skipped the defense and instead gone immediately over to the much more difficult counter-attack. The brat was too good for his own good.   
"Damn it!" He cursed. Just another little problem he had to inform the headmaster of. Why did it always have to be him?"

~***~ 

Lucius grumbled something incomprehensible as he paced over the lush carpet in his luxuriously furnished study, every now and then stopping in front of the elegant teak table to stare at a certain parchment. A parchment, whose contents gave him a headache. Draco was getting too close. And Snape was still in the way. He had to get rid of the man. And the only thing he could do was wait.

He paced back to the high windows, glaring out at the lake. His hand tangled itself in the heavy silk curtains. Even the chamomile incense he had lit did not calm his nerves. Draco was in danger. He was not ready for the Dark Lord and he could never be safe as long as he was close to Severus.   
Even the old family portraits on the wall seemed to give him pitiful and sympathetic glances as he stalked over to the heavily ornamented fireplace. It was time to contact his agent in Hogwarts.

~***~ 

"The situation is very dire Albus," Severus repeated glaring at the empty teapot for good measure. "But at least you decided not to force any tea on me."

"Severus," Dumbledore shook his head. "You know that I would not be able to sleep if I drank tea in the evening."

"And here I was thinking that you never have to sleep." Snape answered dryly, grabbing the plate of Oreos Dumbledore had hidden under a heap of parchments and letters.

"I know the rumours Severus," Dumbledore quickly rescued at least one Oreo from the potions master. "But even I cannot go without sleep for a longer period of time." He paused, waiting for the younger wizard to say something. Dumbledore sighed as Severus just continued chewing.  
"Now," he leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. His eyes were doing that infernal twinkling thing again, Snape noticed.  
"Could you tell me what went wrong instead of depleting my supplies?"

"I sincerely doubt that a whole army of trolls could pose a serious threat to your stock of sweets," Snape eyed the last Oreo angrily. "I hate these things," he declared. "Potter has skipped the shielding phase."

Dumbledore frowned. "Could you please try to elaborate that?"

"There is nothing to elaborate." Snape gave the Oreo and the portrait of Phineas a last withering glare before he finally refocused his attention on the headmaster. "Normal people have to learn to shield their own mind first, before they can learn to enter other people's memories. It seems that Potter cannot even learn occlumency and legilimency the normal way."

For a moment even Dumbledore seemed surprised. Severus smirked. At least the infernal twinkle had disappeared again.  
"Are you trying to say that he managed legilimency without learning occlumeny first?"

"I may have said something to that effect, yes." Severus quickly summoned the Oreo, taking a bite out of it before the headmaster could react. "He is certainly stubborn enough."

"Droll does not suit you Severus." Dumbledore cast a reprimanding look at the potions professor. "How is Harry to protect both himself and our secrets if he cannot shield his mind from Voldemort?"

Snape winced. "I will have to think of something."

"Yes you will." Dumbledore frowned as the other man suddenly became as white as a sheet. "What is the matter my friend."

"The Dark Lord." Severus grimaced, pressing his lips into a thin, white line. "I have been called."

~***~ 

Severus quickly scanned the cave for a possible threat as soon as he had apperated and then trained his eyes on the floor. He knew better than to raise his gaze in the presence of the dark lord when he was not spoken to. He quickly strengthened his mental shields before taking his place next to the single death eater in the room.

"Lucius, Severus," the figure on the throne hissed. Severus raised his gaze, hiding his disgust as he encountered the sight of a pale, long-fingered hand petting a snake. Nagini. He hated the animal. "You have both disappointed me."

"My lord?" Lucius bowed deeply. "In what way have I disappointed you? I passed on your orders to my son, made sure that he knows how important his task is and-"

"Silence!" Something clattered to the floor. "I did not call you here to question me. What has your son found out?"

"My lord," Lucius gulped, the movement continuing down his whole body. "He has not informed of any progress he has made."

"So he has once more failed me." Voldemort hissed, setting Nagini down on the floor. "And you Severus," he turned, red eyes staring intently at the potions master. "Have you found out what Dumbledore is planning?"

"Yes my lord." Severus stepped forward, knowing that it was expected of him. He had always been bold with Voldemort. It was the best cover he could have. "Dumbledore has decided to teach the Potter boy occlumency."

"Occlumency?" Voldemort repeated, tapping his fingers on the arm rest of his throne. "Interesting. Who has the misfortune of teaching the boy?"

"I have," Severus admitted, risking a glance at Voldemort. "Do you want me to train him?"

"Have you already tried working with him?"

"I have my lord." Snape sneered. "Only once, though. The boy shows no aptitude for occlumency. He is unable of occluding his mind."

"See that it stays that way." Voldemort waved dismissively at him. "At least as far as possible."

"My lord?" Severus bowed again, once more asking for the dark lord's attention. "Dumbledore might begin to suspect me, if my tutoring of the potter brat does not produce any results."

"Teach him some occlumency but make sure that he is unable of using it properly," Voldemort decided. "I only have four agents at Hogwarts and you are still too useful there to blow your cover. Oh, and Severus?"

"Yes my lord?" Snape gritted his teeth, already knowing what was to come. It always did when Voldemort's voice sounded like that.

"Crucio." Voldemort said almost boredly, watching dispassionately as Severus collapsed to the floor, tremors wracking his body. "I expect a little more information the next time I call you."

"Yes my lord," Severus gasped out between bouts of burning pain. "I shall not disappoint you again."

"See that you don't." Voldemort gave him a sneer. "And now get yourself out of my presence. I have some things to discuss with Lucius."

A relieved sigh welled up from Snape's chest as he apparated into the safety of the forbidden forest. He had to get back to the castle at once.

~***~ 

This time Albus does not appear as soon as Severus entered the castle. He frowned, carefully limping past the statues of the founders. What could be keeping the headmaster? Snape sighed, glaring angrily at the moving staircases. How very Gryffindor. Sometimes he wondered if maybe Godric had been a divinator and had enspelled the stairs simply because he had known how much they would annoy him after the death eater meetings.  
A shadow moved to his right, hissing angrily at the wand he pointed at it.  
"Abomination," Snape whispered, shaking his head as he recognized Mrs Norris. Whatever propelled the caretaker to keep such a creature? Granted, the students did not like her, but there were better pets a squib could keep if he wanted to scare some children. A cat hardly seemed a fitting familiar for someone like Filch.

Snape shrugged, glaring at a portrait of Gryffindor. The gargoyle in front of the winding staircase looked sleepily at him. Severus frowned, straining his hearing. Were that voices he was hearing? Was someone with the headmaster? Maybe that was why Albus had not come to meet him. But who would visit the headmaster this late in the evening? And why would they be talking so loudly?

"Lemony Snicket," he told the gargoyle with another sigh. He was definitely going to find out.

~***~ 

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he entered the room. Dumbledore seemed to have been arguing agitatedly with a bulky, square-jawed man. Five other wizards in auror robes were standing a few meters away from them, some of them with their hands already on their wands.

"Severus," Dumbledore gave the potions master a false smile as all gazes turned to the door. "How could of you to join us." The tension in the room was so thick one could probably cut it with a knife.

"Mr Snape, I presume?" The leader of the aurors asked, lifting an inquiring eyebrow.

"Indeed," Snape sneered, quickly shifting his weight so that the pain he was in would not show. "And who would you be?" The angry whisper of one of the aurors distracted him, making his fingers itch for his wand.

"Sturgis Podmore," the man answered, trying to look taller than he w obviously was. "I am in command of this squad and you will come with us."

"I don't think so," Snape gave Podmore the stare he usually reserved for Neville Longbottom. "I have no desire to be bothered by your business."

"You have no say in this," Podmore grinned, an evil flash of teeth. „I have an arrest warrant for you, signed by the minister of magic himself. Consider yourself arrested."

Snape frowned, taking another step into the room. "Albus?"

"I'm sorry, Severus," Dumbledore shook his head. " He speaks the truth, there is nothing I can do." He tried to smile, tried to assure his potions master. "But I will try to get this sorted out first thing in the morning."

Snape gulped, forcing his uneasiness not to show as he sneered at Podmore. "I want to see the minister."

"Why should he bother himself with the likes of you?" Podmore nodded at the auror to his right

"He has no reason for this arrest warrant."

"You are wrong Mr Snape," Podmore grinned again as the auror he had nodded at confiscated Severus' wand. "We have more than enough proof that you are still an active death eater."

Dumbledore watched silently as the aurors led Severus out of the office. He needed to know what had happened, but he knew that there would be no chance to talk to the minister this late.   
None of them noticed the pair of shocked green eyes, that had witnessed the scene from the other side of the window.


	13. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 12 

Raven stared helplessly into the room, pressing herself against the cold glass in front of her. She could not believe what she was seeing. She had flown all day, had barely rested and was still too late. Why had she not arrived sooner? The wards around Hogwarts had confused her for some time, had made it difficult for her to enter the school. And now?

Now she was just in time to see him arrested. He looked so bitter, so disappointed. And so determined not to let it show. She blinked rapidly a few times as the bulky man informed Severus that he would be going on Askaban. She did not know much about Askaban, but what she had heard had not been good. Was this the danger she had sensed? Was she supposed to safe him from prison? She watched silently as they led him out of the room, determined to follow them. She had to get her little one back. Even if he was already lost to darkness.

~***~ 

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed, the dark-red curtains pulled together to shield him from the rest of the room. He needed to concentrate, to clear his mind.  
Snape had attacked his mind viciously most of their lesson but at least he had explained some basic blocking before that. Harry's lips twitched briefly. Or at least Snape had barked out some orders that could have explained blocking, if any other teacher had been in his stead.

Sighing he forced himself to calm down, to think of nothing and yet everything at once. There was only one thing that still bothered him. He had really tried to shield his mind, had put every effort into blocking Snape and instead had ended up in the other's mind. What if he tried to protect his thoughts from Voldemort and instead ended up in his thoughts, ended up trapped in the mind of a dark lord? Would he be able to free himself again or would he have to wait till Voldemort saw fit to throw him out?

"I am calm and collected," he whispered, slowly folding his hands in his lap. "I will remain calm."

Sighing again he once more he laid down, willing himself to sleep. He had to get some rest or Hermione and Ron would soon start pestering him in earnest.

~***~ 

"Oh no..." Harry immediately reached for his wand, as he opened his eyes. He was once more in the strange place he had been dreaming of for quite some time now. A relieved sigh escaped him, as his hand encountered solid wood. This time he had his wand with him. Shakily he climbed to his feet, looking around the desolate plain. The bird was nowhere in sight. Where was the raven? Hadn't she said that this was his dream and that she was supposed to be in it? Why wasn't she here then?

"I see you have been missing me." Laughter coloured the bird's voice as she swooped down at Harry, landing on his shoulder. "Why have you come to me again?"

"I did not come to you," Harry protested weakly, squinting awkwardly at the raven. Claws were pressing uncomfortably into his bare skin.

"No?" The bird seemed unpepertubed. "Then why am I in your dream?"

"I don't know..." Harry whispered, wondering why his scar didn't hurt this time. "Does Voldemort know that I am here with you?"

The bird shook its head in an uncomfortably human fashion. "No, not tonight. Do you want him to know?"

"No!" Black dust swirled around Harry's feet as he started pacing over the stony sand. "Why do I keep dreaming of you?"

"Maybe because you need someone to talk to?" the bird suggested, cocking its head. "I am willing to listen."

"You have not even told me your name. And why should I need someone to talk to?"

"You already know who I am," the bird pointed out. "Do you have anone else to talk to? Have you told your friends about the prophecy?"

Immediately Harry's head shot up. "What do you know of the prophecy? I never told you!"

"You did not have to. I know everything that concerns me."

Harry's chuckle was an alien sound in the deserted plain, making him shiver uncomfortably. "Snape would call that preposterous."

"Your teacher is not of concern to me, boy." the bird nipped his ear. "He will not succeed in stopping me."

"So he is trying to stop you?"

"Of course he is. But I already told you that's of no consequence."

"You are Raven." Harry said suddenly, changing the topic. "But you did not say that you would support me."

"I would prefer to be called Morrigan," the bird cocked its head again. "The raven is but one shape I take. I have never supported anyone, who did not support me," she added after a while. "Why should I support you?"

"How could I support you?" Harry laughed bitterly. "I am just the-boy-who-lived-to-be-pushed-around-and-told-nothing."

"I see. And you friends? What do they say? Do they push you around?"

"My friends?" Harry frowned. "No, I don't think so. But they don't really know me, don't know much about the prophecy. No," he shook his head again, "They don't know enough to help me."

Harry jumped, as wings suddenly flapped right beside his ear. The bird flew a circle above his head, finally landing on of the dead bushes and staring up intently at him. 

"I could help you," Morrigan said quietly. "There are many things I can teach you, things that could help you defeat this Voldemort."

"Really?" Harry frowned again. "How?"

~***~ 

"What are his next plans?" the one with the cold voice repeated, aiming another blow at his stomach. Severus groaned, tasting the coppery tang of blood on his lips.

"I don't know." He barely managed to get the words out before another blow hit him.

"This is your last warning, death eater," this time it was the one with the missing eye. "We don't like repeating ourselves. What are his plans?"

"I don't-" this time he did not even get to finish his sentence before they hit him again. The guards had been interrogating him for hours now, but luckily all of them lacked Voldemort's finesse when it came to extracting answers from unwilling prisoners. 

"This is useless," the first one said again, spewing at the ground. "We should just kill the bastard and be done with it."

"We can't kill a prisoner," missing eye interjected. 

"He's not officially here," the first one insisted. "We can always claim that he managed to flee somewhere along the way."

"No," it was the first time that the third man spoke. Severus shuddered. He knew that voice. "He'll go to Askaban anyway, let them give him the kiss."

The door to his cell creaked. As the key turned Severus dared open his eyes again, glaring balefully at the three guards. They had put him in something which looked a lot like a muggle prison but was obviously run by wizards. Why? They could have brought him to the holding cells at the ministry or to Askaban straight away.

"I still wish we could have killed that swine..." the voice of the first guard disappeared down the corridor. 

Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously. He would remember that man. He sighed, finally deciding to get off the floor. His left knee hurt with every step upon the cold concrete as he stumbled to what was probably supposed to be a bed. They had not even let him sleep after his arrest. His cell had no windows, but he could see that the unnatural electric light in the building was slowly being replaced by diffuse sunlight. He had to get some rest before his trial. If there was to be a trial. And when he was out of here, he would make sure that his so-called guards were taken care of.

~***~ 

"He's not here," Harry whispered with another hidden glance at the head table. "I wonder where he has disappeared to this time."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Harry," Hermione rolled his eyey at her friend over the rim of her glass. "Maybe Dumbledore sent him on an errand."

"There has to be more to it," Harry stared listlessly at his bread, trying to evade McGonagalls's interested glare. "He did'nt show up on the map today. Don't you think it strange?"

Ron's loud yaw brought McGonagall's stare back to their end of the table, but a kick under the table from Hermione quickly solved the problem.

"What?" Hermione frowned. "That Dumbledore still trusts Snape?"

"No," Harry shook his head, frowning at his plate now. "That our teachers keep disappearing. Trelawney's still gone and now Snape has disappeared as well."

"Maybe they've eloped and have run off into their honeymoon." Ron suggested, briefly lifting his head from the table. "Dammit," he yawned again. "I'm so fucking tired."

"Ron!" Hermione's eyes were incredibly white and her face almost as red as Ron's hair. "That's.... just awful!"

"Disgusting more like it," Harry snorted, grabbing the jug of pumpkin juice from Hermione. "Who'd be willing to marry Snape?"

"Trelawney might just be crazy enough," Hermione smiled reassuringly at the still sleepy Neville, who had paled considerably at the mentioning of Snape's name.

"I don't want to think about Snape marrying anyone or going on a honeymoon or anything with anyone," Harry shuddered visibly. "They'd have to have sex."

"Snape and Trelawney sex?" Ron squeaked, suddenly wide awake as his skin colour approached green. He groaned. "Please don't do this to me this early in the morning."

~***~ 

A grim smile was playing across her lips, as she gave the castle of Hogwarts a last glance. The mortal fools had taken the dark-haired teacher captive, had imprisoned the only one, who dared to openly oppose her. A pity. With a last shake of her head she changed back into her raven form, diving from the arch of the stone-wrought gate. Playing the man had been un, especially since he thought himsel bound to protect the boy - Harry, she corrected herself - but she could not take the risk of the teacher telling the mortal wizards what he knew. She had to do something. And she knew just who to employ to solve this problem.  
The crisp morning wind roared past her ears, tugging and twirling at her feathers, which were shimmering mutedly in the morning light. She wanted to sigh. Flying had always been her only true freedom and it was a beautiful day for it. Her wings were flapping faster and faster, almost frantically now, as she dove down into the forbidden forest, evading branches and the nets of Aragog's children as she went.  
She was not ready yet to leave this world and move on and thus made sure that everyone, who dared to challenge her, did not live to tell the tale. Severus Snape had to die.

The Morrigan continued deeper into the forest. The emerald leaves above her had long turned into a dark green roof, that was almost black. This was the part of the forest where light was scarce, no matter how much the sun shone down upon it. Ir was certainly a fitting place or condemning someone to death.

Birds, beetles and small animals fled from the clearing as she swooped down, already turning back into her human fom before her claws eached the still dew-soaked forest soil. Mist closed in on her, swallowing her shifting silhouette before quickly fading again. The unnatural grey vapour seemed to run down her cloak in small rivulets and finally disappeared into the damp earth. As the mist had vanished only the still figure of a tall, dark woman remained.

Her skin was white and clear, framed by waist-long black hair that curled around her shoulders. Her dark-brown eyes scrutinzed her surroundings impassionately.  
The moss-green dress only emphasized her pale complexion. She did not look dark, but she seemed it. The very air around her seemed to reek of darkness and despair. The oddly sharp angle of her teeth caught one of the few light beams as she raised her arms to the sky, threw back her head with rauceous laughter and began to sing.

The ancient flow of a guttural yet melodic song broke from her lips, seemed to hover around her as the magic gathered in the clearing. The air around her seemed to be filled with some sort of static, with the tingling feeling one gets before being hit by a bolt of lightning.  
After what seemed like an eternity the song finally ended, leaving only an empty silence in its wake. It was now even darker in the clearing, if that was at all possible. Morrigan inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the forest and the magic around her before she finally finished the chant in her head.

"Guards of Askaban!" her voice boomed out, scaring even the last animals, who had been foolish enough to stay, away. "I command you, come to me!"

Leaves were torn from their boughs as the wind picked up strength, danced around the Morrigan's outstretched arms with an enraged, long-winded howl.

"To me I said!" Voice and wind were evenly matched now. "Hear me and obey!"

The wind vanished as suddenly as it had come. Not a sound was to be heard, even the Morrigan's laboured breathing was soundless. A soft breeze ghosted over the clearing, briefly rustling the remaining leaves in a faint memory of a previous storm. She grinned at the now motionless trees, silently daring the world to challenge her. She knew that they would come. It was good to finally get where she wanted to be.  
Leaves rustled quietly a sickening crack echoed over the clearing. Seven hooded figures, clad in tattered black robes apperated into the deserted wood. She had known that only the most important of them would came and she had been right.

"Welcome," the Morrigan's brown eyes surveyed the dementord approaching her. "You all kow who I am," she continued, not even trying to make her smile pleasant. "And you also know what I am known for. How long will you survive after the light has won the war? After all dark wizards have been taken prisoner? What do you think will the so-called light wizards do when your hunger overwhelms you?"

The blackness within the hoods shifted. She had their attention. The Morrigan could feel that they knew that she was speaking the truth, but she also sensed that they were not willing to trust her. Sighing inwardly she addressed the dementors once more.

"Yes, I know what mortals say about me, and you all know that I am said to poison the minds of others with the truth and then twist them fit my own plans, but I promise you that this is not the case now." She looked at the seven dementors, letting her gaze linger on each of them till they looked away. "I merely believe that we have a common interest and am willing to support you, should you decide to do me a favour." She paused again. "You know that I am known for always speaking the truth." 

The biggest dementor cocked its head, took a step forward and nodded at her. His skeletal white hand crawled out of his robes to break a nearby twig.

The Morrigan grinned. "I knew that we find a way." She nodded at the other five dementors. "Askaban will soon get another inmate, a man called Severus Snape. All I ask from you in return for my support is that you give him the kiss as soon as he arrives. Even if the minister does not order it."

With another nod and another thunderous cracking the dementors were gone, leaving only the Morrigan in the clearing. Her smile was already victorious. Soon the only one who could have challenged her in earnest would be out of the way.


	14. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 13 

Waking up in the darkened holding cell for a second time was almost as bad as spending the night in Dumbledore's office, Severus decided as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. Some strange light filtered in through the iron bars but he could not say what time of the day it was. He had fallen asleep after the last beating, unable to to anything else. Slowly he forced himself to open his eyes. Even the muted light hurt.  
"Merlin's balls..." the battered mattress creaked as he sat up, each movement stiff with pain. Another glance around proved his suspicions wrong. They had not moved him while he had been unconscious.

"Get your fucking ass up, death eater!" the voice of one-eye suddenly interrupted him, accompanied by the clanking of metal. "Time to go to Askaban."

Severus stood paralyzed, all of his weight on his uninjured foot as he watched a procession of aurors file into his cell. How could the small room hold so many of them? There were even more of them than whe he had been interrogated. Were they planning something? He drew himself upright, forced himself to stand up straight.

"You cannot take me to Askaban," his voice only wavered once. "I have seen neither judge nor trial."

"We don't need trials for the likes of you," the auror closest to him snarled. His grin was more than just malicious. "You're going straight to Askaban."

~***~ 

His mind was still numb as he stared helplessly at the cruelly-wrought stone wall in front of him. Shadows flitted over the gaps and spots of moss that grew between the rough blocks of stone. The whole wall seemed to be in motion, giving the building an eerie life of its own. Or maybe it was just this cell. Severus' lips quirked. Perhaps it was just some strange ministry way of breaking the prisoners.  
He could sense that the cell had been enspelled, had been permanently altered by magic but he could not determine of which nature these spells were. He could only sense the magic of Askaban dampening his own. The spells around him did not block his magic completely, however, they kept him from doing anything but cleaning and warming himself.

Severus' smile was humourless. And of course the spells did not stop him from attacking the other prisoners. It fit the so-called light wizards. Stop the evil, dark wizards from breaking out, but why stop them from cursing and hexing each other? No, just let them kill each other. After all, who'd mind a few dead death eaters? Surely no self-respecting light wizard would. He knew that there were three kinds of cells in Askaban; each kind had a different set of security spells and functions. He knew that he was not even close to the true high-security cells.   
Severus grimaced. He had still not been allowed to see or fire-call a defense lawyer, or anyone else for that matter, even though the law demanded it. Maybe that was why he was in this sort of cell. 

Sighing he forced himself to his feet. Pain flared through his left knee. He needed to remain active. Not knowing what time it was, was awful in its own right but just sitting around and staring holes into thin air was even worse. 

Stones charred his skin as his hands scraped over the cold wall, explored the chiselled surface. Askaban was cold. The emotional coldness the dementors carried with them had seeped into the very stones of the building, had even managed to penetrate into the earth beneath the prison. Shivering he reached out with his magic. The cold of Askaban was already getting to him. Soon he could see the stones in spite of his closed eyes, a glowing net of dark brown with light ochre spots surrounded him, only tainted by the artificial black glare of the iron bars that made up the door to his cell.

Black hair obscured his face as he concentrated and finally found the warmth within the stones. A smile lit his face as small flams sprang up in the web of stones. A wonderful prickling of warmth seeped into his fingers. Severus almost crawled into the wall, clawing at the now-warm stones as he tried to soak up as much of the warmth as he could. Luckily he could sense that the wards were unable to notice the subtle changes he had made. They were not set to recognize elemental magic. Severus grimaced. At least he hoped it.

His face twisted into a mask of pain for just a second, but as soon as he had settled down in a semi-sitting position the pain in his leg abated. Sighing he settled back against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself and staring suspiciously at the door. He knew that they would be back to interrogate him. A shiver cursed through him as he relaxed further against the wall. Strangely enough the temperature in the room was still dropping. Maybe it was just another attempt to break him. Sighing he tried to sink back into the warmth the stones offered him.

~***~ 

Her eyes were still slightly glazed as the vacant expression finally left them. Blinking a few times she readjusted her sight, pushing her glasses up her nose in an automatic gesture. A brilliant smile lit Trelawney's face as she recognized the man in front of her.  
"They will fail, love," she informed the black-haired man. "Severus will survive."

"I am glad to hear that," the man smiled in response, offering Trelawney his hand. "Will we inform Dumbledore of this developement?"

Sybil's black robes somehow managed to entangle themselves in her lover's legs. "We will," she decided after a while. "He still trusts Severus. And we need to find the traitor who sold Severus out to the ministry."

"We do indeed," a dangerous glint appeared in the man's eyes. "And we have to make sure that he receives the punishment he deserves."

"Where is your owl?" Trelawney quickly crossed the luxuriously decorated room, paying no heed to the lavish paintings and heavy brokade curtains. "I also wish to inform the headmaster that I will be away from Hogwarts for a while longer."

"Do you think that wise?" the man's footsteps were soft on the plush carpet as he followed her. "After all you left Hogwarts without giving him any notice."

"He will have to deal with it," Trelawney flicked an unruly strand of hair back. "I have no desire to play the stupid bat who prophecies everyone's death again," she paused, pursing her lips briefly. "And I have no desire to pretend that I am too stupid to pick clothes that actually match."  
She glared at her lover's chuckle.  
"Dumbledore will at least have all the information I can give him at this point, even if he has to find a substitute teacher for a few days. Maybe he'll even be able to get his potions master back."

~***~ 

No. Severus stared at the three figures, who had just entered his cell. This simply could no be. Even the ministry could not be this cruel.  
"What do you want?" he whispered, not even expecting an answer. Leather boots taped ominiously on the suddenly ice-cold stone floor as the three skeletal figures in torn, black robes came closer and closer.

"Stay back," his voice sounded awfully raspy. "I won't go down without a fight." Severus shuddered. He could have sworn that at least one of the dementors had smiled. If these things could smile at all. He gulped down the painful lump in his throat, his still tingling fingers searching for his wand. It was gone -confiscated.   
The three were coming. Sharp stones dug into his back as the wall stopped his retreat. The wards would not let him cast patronus in here.

"No," he whispered again. Screams rose around him, pierced his ears in a deafening cacophony of pain. He knew these screams, had dreamt of the, too often. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. Blood dripped from his broken fingernaisl as he clawed them into the wall. He saw everything again.  
Saw the werwolf tear his mother's throat out, saw his father torn to piees. The train rattled on, blissfully unaware of the massacre going on inside. The steam engine roared in his ears like an angry lion, threatened to tear his eardrums apart.  
The screams became his own, as he saw Lupin leaping towards him, fangs bared and blood lust in his yellow eyes. He knew he was going to die this time. Th wolf had finally managed to get him.

No. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to clear his mind. Tears stung his eyes. Where was the sobbing coming from? He had to stop this; could not allow this to happen again. Again? He was confused. Why again? Had this happened before? Already shaking with the cold of death he chanelled all the magic he could gather through himself through his body, pushed out against the dementors in front of him. Vicious nothingness glared at him from three empty hoods. There was nothing there instead of faces. The warmth of the earth magic flowed through him, burned angrily in his veins as he lashed out at the dementors again, not even bothering to use a spell.

A red-golden flash of heat suddenly appeared by his side, launched itself at the three hooded figures and exploded in a fiery blaze of light. Severus yelped wit pain as he collided with the wall. He whimpered as he landed on his right arm. The sickening crack of a braking bone echoed through his ears.

After an eternity he pushed himself up onto his left arm, finally daring a look at where the dementors had been. Severus' surprised gasp bounced eerily of the walls. He knew the phoenix that was hovering in the air.  
"Fawkes..." But how could that be? How had the bird even entered the prison? And why had Dumbledore's familiar chosen to help him?

~***~ 

"How could this happen?" Podmore's face was as dark as a thunderstorm. "I ordered you to arrest him, not to have him killed!" He stopped his frantic pacing, glaring balefully at the auror squad in front of him. "How could they attack Snape? Who ordered that? And how did he manage to fight them off?" Podmore's voice had launched itself into a screaming rage. "Prisoners aren's able to attack the guards! No matter which! The wards won't let them!"

"We don't know, Sir," the one-eyed auror shifting quickly on his feet, hoping that Podmore wouldn't notice the nervous gesture. "All we know is that the dementors refuse to give us a reason for their attack. They won't tell us who gave them the order."

"Which means," Podmore gave the auror a sarcastic grin. "That all we know is that we know nothing."

"Well, we do know that the dementors never attack without reason," a rather small auror interjcted. "Someone must have ordered them."

"We'll have to transfer Snape," Podmore sighed deeply. "He's not safe in Askaban. And we still need him to give us the name of the other death eaters." His bue robes flared angrily out behind him, as he snatched the box of floo powder from his desk. "I am going to inform the minister of these developements." he glared at the aurors again. "Make sure that at least two guards are always with Snape while I'm gone."  
An angry hiss of green flames swallowed Podmore's shape, leaving a rather subdued squad of aurors behind.

~***~ 

"Minister Fudge," Podmore nodded politely at the man behind the enormous oak desk as soon as he stepped out of the swirling, green flames. He was glad that he had learnt to hide his disgust of the man. "We have managed to capture Severus Snape."

Fudge's head shot up. "Snape? Where is he?"

"In Askaban," Podmore seated himself in the stuffy armchair without waiting for the minister's invitation. "However, we have to get him out of there."

"Why?" Fudge seemed truly surprised. Maybe he had still not got over the fact, that Snape had really been arrested. 

Podmore suppressed an exasperated sigh.

"You have been more than lucky to arrest Snape without Dumbledore interfering. Why should we risk sending Snape to another prison? And Askaban is the safest of all our prisons."

"Because Snape's not safe in Askaban."

"Of course he isn't," Fudge agreed at once. "He's a prisoner and a death eater after all."

"No," Podmore shook his head. Sometimes these discussions were like talking to a child. "Three dementors tried to kill Snape today." There was no need to mention the phoenix. Which may or may nog have been sent by Dumbledore. At least the headmaster's damned pet had not been in the office when they had arrested Snape. "We have to transfer him to another prison. One without dementors. He's of no use to us, if he's dead."

"Of course," Fudge smiled. "How muchlonger till Dumbledore makes an appearance?"

"I don't know," Podmore shrugged. "I don't think he'll make his move too soon. He'll probably try to get the board of governors onto his side. He has been quite careful in his dealings with us lately."

"Very well." Fudge's nod was clearly satisfied. "As long as you have enough to gain Snape a life sentence or the kiss."

"I have," Podmore assured him, inwardly rolling his eyes. "He won't be able to slip through our fingers again."

"Good," Fudge waved absentmindedly at Podmore, already returning his attention to one of the scrolls on his desk. "Transfer him to where ever takes your fancy. Just make sure you don't lose him."

"Thank you, Minister." Podmore nodded curtly, robes wished as he stood up. Soon Fudge was alone again, a worried line etched into his forehead. This was definitely not good.

~***~ 

"I do hope that you have a good reason for making me break the rules again." Hermione said as she mock-glared at her two best friends.  
Harry smiled sheepishly as he dropped the invisibility cloak.

"Nice," Ron commented. "How did you make the room look like this?"

"Honestly Ron," this time Hermione did not refrain from rolling her eyes. "It's the room of requirement. We needed a place where we'd feel comfortable while talking, so of course it looks like the common room."

"Yeah, well," Harry tried effortlessly to tame his sleep-tousled hair. "There are some things I have to talk to you about. And before you say it," he held his hands up defensively, settling down on one of the red sofas. "I know I should have said something sooner, but it was all so weird and I didn't know how."

"Geez, mate," Ron shook his head. "That sounds pretty serious."

"It is serious," Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione, gladly taking the proffered hand. "I've been having dreams again. And visions." He squeezed Hermione's hand, trying not to look to scared or worried.  
"Look," he tried to explain. "It's not that bad. I haven't seen any murders or so, it's just that there's someone new in my dreams and I think she could really help us get rid of Voldemort once and for all."  
Both Ron and Hermione winced simultaniously at the name. Harry sighed.

~***~ 

It took Harry the better part of two hours to tell his friends everything he knew about the Morrigan. Which was not exactly much, he noticed, as he tried to answer their questions. Especially Hermione seemed more than just sceptic.

"And she really said that she could help you?" A deep frown was etched into her face. "Did she say how? Or what she expected in exchange for her help?"

"Yes, no and no," Harry blushed, secretly glaring at Ron. Why wasn't he helping him? The redhead seemed unnaturally quiet and thoughtful. "I think we should believe her." Harry finished a littel lamely.

"Why?" Hermione was quick to answer. "Has she done anything to prove that she is who you think she is?"

"She seems sincere," Harry shrugged. "And Snape hates her. That has to mean something."

"But not necessarily something good," Ron interjected, absenmindedly scratching his chin.

"Ron's rigth Harry."

"Harry stared helplessly at his best friend. "Since when are you defending Snape?"

"I'm not," Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "I merely think that you should be a bit more careful with that Morrigan. You don't usually trust that easily."

~***~ 

"But what if someone catches us?"

"Oh, shut it Herm," Ron hissed, silently cursing the invisibility cloak. It was too small for three people.

"No one's going to catch us. Snape's gone, remember? He's not stalking the hallways anymore."

"Quiet." Harry pulled ar Ron's pullover. "We could still disturb a house elf or something."

"Yes, yes, yes," Hermione huffed indignantly, pulling the others towards the history section. "Which book are we looking for, Harry?"

"The Almighty Almanach of All Avalon-related Actions," Harry whispered back. "I found the information on that raven priestess in there."

"And the chailce?" Hermione ellbowed Ron, pointing at the book she wanted him to get. "Was there anything about the chalice in there?"

"No," Harry frowned. "I don't think so. But there has to be some information somewhere. This is after all one of the biggest wizarding libraries in England."

"But the book we need might be in the restricted section," Hermione's look was almost enamoured as she stroked the cover of the Almanach.

"Then we'll have to find a way in there." Harry said resolutely, immediately causing Ron to groan. "Sweet Merlin," the redhead yawned wildly. "That almost sounds like work."

Two pairs of eyes, one intense green and one smouldering brown, immediately turned to glare at him.


	15. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: see prologue  


* * *

Chapter 14 

Severus' back was rigid as he followed the auror in front of him, only led by the sound of the man's footsteps. At least one more auror was walking behind him, pushing him through the corridor. The blindfold was itching, scraping uncomfortably over his eyelids. Severus strained both his hearing and his magic, trying to discern where he was. There were at least two more aurors on each of his sides.They were still within the magic-dampening spells and wards of askaban and there were at least six aurors with him, maybe even more. Severus frowned. He had no chance of escape. Someone seemed to want him very badly, if they went to such lengths to keep him.

A shiver ran through him as the air around them became even cooler. He did not know if the man in front of him was the one with the missing eye, but he hoped it. That would be just one more reason for taking his revenge on the man as soon as he could.  
After the dementor attack there had always been at least two aurors with him, sometimes even three or four. Of course one-eye had been the one who had insisted that at least one auror accompanied Severus to the bathroom every time he wished to relieve himself. It had taken all his willpower not to strangle the man there and then, regardless of the consequences. 

Severus' lips twitched angrily. Of course the other aurors had perceived this to be a wonderful joke. Maybe even the best joke ever. Damn them all. Just some days ago he wouldn't have wished the Morrigan on anyone, but he was more than sorely tempted now. They deserved it, he was sure of it. They deserved every bit of evil coming their way. Unfortunately that wasn't too much. Suddenly they stopped.

"Hold out your hands and take this," a voice he had never heard before ordered almost at once. Severus froze instantly. He could feel that they were outside now, probably even standing in fron of the prison gates. Were they going to kill him after all? The air was even colder than inside, but at least it felt alive. And he could hear some birds and small animals nearby.

"Take it!" The voice repeated impatiently, thrusting something long and twisted into his hands. Severus instinctively closed his hands around the rough rope and immediately felt the familiar tug of a portkey in his stomach.

The portkey had not even been fully activated before the screams of the aurors rose around him.

~***~ 

The wind was whispering around him, dancing merrily through boughs and trees. The sun shone warm but without malice on the lush leaves and full, green grass. Everything seemed more vibrant and alive than it usually was. He grinned, suddenly overcome with the urge to laugh out loud. Neville's laughter was warm and rich as he opened his arms, threw back his head and blinked up into the clear, blue sky he could see through the glittering, emerald roof above him. He knew he was dreaming, but none of his dreams had ever been like this and he felt than nothing bad could touch him here, that he had finally found a place where he was at peace and safe from everything that bothered him in his everyday llife. Like the Slytherins, for example.

He stopped, the laughter frozen on his lips, as the trees around him parted to reveal an enchanting clearing. He gingerly stepped arond the many flowers that peeked out between the moss and the blades of grass, silently naming them as he went. Neville stopped, frowning as his gaze settled on a particularly delicate white flower. Five petals surrounded an almost whispy stem, each of them almost perfectly heart-shaped. He had never seen such a flower before. His fingers stopped just a few inches above the flower. Should he pick it up? He longed to take it with him, but somehow he didn't want to end its life. It was too beautiful where it was, growing peacefully on its bed of moss and green.

He looked up again, once more freezing in half-motion. He blinked a few times, staring unbelievingly at the item he had just discovered. Nevilel frowned, shaking his head. A cauldron. What was a cauldron doing in his dream? He stepped forward, gingerly running his hands over the heavily-ornamented surface. 

The coppery metal was strangely warm under his fingertips. It was covered with pictures and symbols. In one of the symbols an immense cludgeon was striking at a group of armed people, throwing them to the ground, crushing their bones into the dampened soil. Neville shuddered, following the moving pictures with trembling fingers. Who could be powerful enough to craft such a masterpiece?

A sound to his left suddenly drew him out of his admiration of the cauldron. Shaken he stared at the stag. It was enormous. Trembling wildly he slowly backed up, till he felt the rough bark of an elm in his back. The stag followed him with slow, deliberate steps, but without getting any closer than it had originally been. The animal inclined its head, immediately drawing Neville's gaze to the items tangled in its antlers. A golden necklace and a goat-headed serpent.

Neville gulped, squeezing his eyes shut. Why couldn't he wake up? This was turning into a noghtmare. His brown eyes flew open again as something brushed his mind. Shivering he sensed a strange kind of acceptance. The stag and the cauldron vanished as suddenly as they had appeared.

"Who or what are you?" whispered the frightened Gryffindor as he sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around his trembling knees. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He had heard something about that stag. But where? And who had told him about it? He frowned, the beauty of the forest forgotten, as he tried to find the memory. Had it been Trelawney?

~***~ 

Severus groaned, rubbing his aching temples as he blinked up into the strange, muted light surrounding him. Merlin help, he seemed to be making a habit out of waking up in strange places. Where were the aurors? And where had they ported him to?

Slowly he pushed himself up, noting that his robes looked definitely worse for wear. Grimacing he pushed his headache to the back of his mind. At least he was not back in Askaban. Nor any other prison, he decided after a quick glance around. The forest around him was eerily quiet, even tough he could still hear the shuffling of animal feet and the wind rustling through the leaves. His fingers encountered only emtpy air. 

"Dammit..." he whispered, grimacing again. His wand was still gone. The rustling had picked up strength, was too loud now to actually be nothing but the wind. Gulping he reached out, smiling as he felt the woods around him. He had been right. The forbidden forest had always accepted, who he was, even after he had decided to join Voldemort. Severus smiled grimly. At least he was not defenceless.

"So you are awake again." He jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice he knew only too well. "I feared that the journey had injured you more."

Severus' nostrils flared briefly as he stared at the green-eyed woman, who had suddenly appeared between the trees. "You?" he whispered. "But... how? I had never expected to see you again."

"I know," Raven smiled sadly. "And I had never expected you to still know me." Tears glittered in her eyes as she looked Severus over, making him squirm uncomfortably. "You have changed much."

"And you haven't changed at all," Severus quickly forced his features into his usual blank expression. "Why are you here now?"

~***~ 

The Gryffindor common room was deserted, just like every thursday evening. Almost every one was at the Quidditch pitch, watching the last practice before the next matches would be announced. The fire was throwing a soft, golden glow onto the room, enhancing the Gryffindor colours even further. Neville shuddered involuntarily as he stepped into the almost gloomy room.

"Hermione?" he smiled at the sole occupant of the room. She had curled up on the chair nearest to the fireplace and seemed totally engrossed in her books and homework. "Hermione?" he asked louder, as she didn't respond.

"Neville." Hermione frowned. "I thought you wanted to watch the practice."

"I changed my mind." Neville tugged self-consciously at the hems of his robes, offering Hermione a shy smile. "I need your help."

"Sure." Hermione beamed immediately. "It's homework, isn't it? Potions again?"

"Dumbledore said he'd tell us as soon as he knows when Snape will be back," Neville didn't even wince as he said the name. "I wont write the essay before that."

"Hm." Hermione frowned. "Wich subject is it then?"

"No subject," Neville blushed as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I had a very strange dream yesterday and I thought maybe you could help."

~***~ 

Hermione's fingers were still drumming on the chair after Neville had left. She had told him not to worry too much about his dreams, but he hadn't seemed too assured.  
"If only I could ask Harry and Ron..." she groaned. There was no chance of having an intelligent conversation with them after Quidditch. Especially not now, that Ron had been accepted onto the reserve team as a beater.

Neville was completely clueless, that was certain. He didn't know any of the symbols he had dreamt of. It was too late to go to the library. Maybe nearly-headless Nick could help? She needed to ask someone who knew the old religon, someone who had been brought up as a pure blood, someone who could tell her whose symbols Neville had seen.  
She only knew that the cauldron and the stag with the necklace and the serpent were the symbols of two Celtic gods. But which gods? 

She glared at the Almanach she had been reading, not even noticing that she was caressing the worn leather cover again. Harry needed Raven, the last priestess of Avalon to fulfill the prophecy and now Neville was dreaming of Celtic gods. There had to be a connection. But where to find it?

She sighed deeply, levitating another log into the fireplace. There was one person she could ask. Draco. She transferred her glare to the grandfather clock on the mantlepiece. Draco had been nothing but nice to her ever since that strange potions detention. The only question was did she dare ask him?

~***~ 

"Well done, Harry," Remus smiled broadly, nodding at the teen. "You're already better than your father was."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry grinned in return, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Did you watch the whole training?"

"No," Remus sighed, shaking his head. "I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged, banishing his dirty Quidditch robes. "What about?"

"Not here," Remus supressed a growl, glaring at the third-year girls who were giggling at them. "Perhaps some tea in my office?"

~***~ 

"Well met, human." A raspy voice interrupted Severus' thoughts. "May I sit with you?"

Severus smiled, drawing his knees onto the chilly stone. "Of course." He relaxed back against the tree trunk, gesturing to his side. "You should know that you are always welcome with me."

"And yet I shall always be so courteous as to ask before I interrupt." The dryad inclines his head, settling beside Severus. The trees immediately drew closer, sheltering the two from the wind. "You seem tired."

"I am." Severus nodded, relieved that he did not have to hide his thoughts and feelings from his friend, "I am tired of this war, of my position within it, of all the lies I had to tell just to stay alive." The twilight crept up around them, multiplying the long, twisted shadows of whispering trees. Bird song filtered through the leaves and somewhere the whinny of a unicorn sounded through the forest.

"And still you are back with us. Your home is close. Why do you not retunr?"

"My home has been lost," Severus glared into the general direction of the castle. "As have I. And yet it seems that I have still not lost enough. Hogwarts became my home after I was torn from the only place I knew and loved, and now I cannot return to the safety of my dungeons anymore."

"Why?" Riveroak's features were just as calm as walways, but Severus sensed that the dryad was puzzled. "The headmaster has always protected you. He would surely welcome you back."

Severus snorted, brushing a few leaves from his trousers. "He would welcome me back, but he has already proven that he cannot protect me anymore. I would not be safe at Hogwarts."

"Where will you go then?" Severus could feel the dryad probing his mind, calming the ends of his nerves with a soothing brush. "Will you stay with us?"

"What else can I do?" His bitter laugh was a harsh and cruel sound in the forest quiet. "I have been raised in this war, it has become a part of me. How could I leave the people I have come to know to fight it on their own?"

"How do you think you can help your friends when most of them are going to kill or arrest you on sight?"

"They're not my friends," Severus sneered, drumming absentmindedly on the stone. "I have to find a way to help them without being discovered."

"You have not answered my question," Riveroak's hand was charred and strangely warm on his shoulder. "How do you think you can help them?"

"I know magic they have long forgotten," he briefly rested his hand on the dryad's, returning the support he felt. "My acquaintance with you is more than proof of that." 

They fell silent for a while, both of the lost in their own thoughts. Severus inhaled deeply, cursing the sweet scent of honeysuckle. There were times when he hated the forest. It was almost dark as he finally spoke again. "Would you pass on a message for me?"

"Of course," Riveroak nodded, getting up and giving him a small bow. "Please excuse me now, I promised another old friend to visit him."

Severus stared silently ahead as the dryad vanished into the twilight, wondering what he had ever done to deserve the other's friendship. No matter what he knew and how much he had learned, he was still tainted. Was still bound to the mark on his arm.

~***~ 

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. "All I asked you to do was to find Sybil. Where is she?"

"We don't know, Sir," Shacklebolt grimaced. "It's as though she vanished. Perhaps she has left the country or-"

"No." Dumbledore slammed a parchment onto his desk, quickly forcing himself to calm down. "She sent me an owl a few days back. She cannot have left the country. The letter," he picked the small roll of parchment up again, waving it at the auror. "Said that she had to leave suddenly due to some family crisis and that she'll be back soon. I know that her family is from Britain."

"Be that as it may, Sir," Shacklebolt forced himself not to sigh exasperatedly. Albus Dumbledore could be more than tiring. Especially for one's nerves.  
"She is definitely not with her mother or any other listed family members and we haven't been able to detect her magical signature. If she is still in Britain, then she is hiding behind very heavy wards."

"But why?" Dumbledore had stopped his pacing and was now staring out of the window, his back rigid. "She has no reason to leave the school, has never indicated or hinted that she might be unhappy here." He turned, fixing his stare on Kingsley once more. "And she would never just leave me without any chance of searching for a replacement teacher beforehand. Something must have happened to her." He frowned, glaring at Fawkes' empty porch.   
"I want you to continue her search for her." He announced. "By all means necessary."

"Of course Sir," Shacklebolt nodded, hiding his sigh behind a yawn. I'll call you as soon as we know something new."

Dumbledore did not even hear him leave, he was too busy staring into thin air, brows furrowed in concentration.  
Fawkes was gone, Severus had been arrested, Sybil had vanished as well and he had been sensing a strange magical signature close to the castle in the last few days. There were just too many things going on for mere coincidences. Strange things were afoot and he hated the thought of being caught unawares. What in Merlin's name was happening?


End file.
